Memories
by nietsmmar
Summary: Draco and Hermione meet each other on a school trip. It seems innocent, but when memories of Hogwarts haunt them, they find themselves in complete danger. Sixth year. AU. Anti-canon pairings. Rated T mostly for language and minor violence. -DISCONTINUED-
1. Welcome to Edinburgh!

"I can't wait, Hermie!" Ginny squealed in my ear. "We're going to go to Scotland! I've never been out of England before!"

"Correction," I replied, taking another bit of my sandwich. "You've never been out of _London_ before."

"I have!" Ginny screamed. "Remember the time we went to Cornwall the other time? You said then that I'd never been out of London!"

"That was for a school trip. We mean that you had never been out of London on a holiday," Luna dreamily whispered. Ginny and I both stared at her, since she had probably spent the last half an hour 'talking to Nargles'. "What?"

"Nothing," Ginny sighed. "I've been practicing my Gaelic, unlike you two."

"Say something!" Luna and I dared in unison.

"Dia duit!" Ginny replied.

Luna and I both laughed.

"Ola," I smirked.

"That's correct," Luna giggled. "Dia duit is Irish."

As Ginny and Luna bickered like crazy about which phrase belongs to which language, I looked out the window, staring at the breathtaking daytime Edinburgh skyline. On one side, you could see enormous skyscrapers and hotels and the usual yet busy clubs and gigantic shopping malls. But on the other, there were quaint little cottages, small row houses and it was more... friendly to the eye. I could see the young children playing tag with their siblings and friends outside their old, thatched cottages as their mothers chatted together drinking cups of tea and sharing mindless gossip on whatever it is they gossip about. I could see some farmers tending to their plants, checking each plant carefully as they watered them. I was smiling, laughing. I have never seen such a peaceful community like this before.

"You guys!" I replied. "Look out!"

Ginny and Luna shoved me out of the way and gaped at the ever changing landscape. They then started saying that they wnted to go to this place, and that one, and 'that funny building with all those mirrors'. (Which, I pointed out to them, was called Camera Obscura) _Great,_ I thought. _And they tell me that I was stupid to pick the window seat._

"Sit down, you two!" I exclaimed. "Listen!"

"Ladies and gentlemen," boomed the pilot's loud voice on the speaker. "We are landing in Edinburgh Airport. The weather is a bit windy so stay in your seats and fasten your seatbelts."

Ginny took a deep breath as she leaned on her seat. "This is it," she grinned.

I smiled. "You bet it is."

I was staring out the window in the coach on the way to the hotel. We heard it was just a couple of miles outside the city centre, but there's a train station nearby, so we can go to most of the city attractions easily. That's good, I thought. Luna and Ginny were next to me babbling about, well, I don't know. It's the first time they've been to Scotland, I guess, and it's no wonder they seem as jumpy as kangaroos.

They were yapping on and on about things they wanted to see while I just sat by the window and admired the landscape. First, I saw people of all ages playing golf. Some looked like they've done for a while, others looked like they needed some practice. I laughed as I saw them fail miserably at swinging the club.

"Hermie!" Ginny smiled, tapping me on the shoulder. "Are you quite alright?"

I nodded, "Yeah. I just saw a bunch of people fail miserably at golf."

I went back outside to admire the outskirts of Edinburgh: there were little primary children running and screaming on the pavement, and small hospitals grimly zipping up dead bodies. There were a lot of trees and plants at the side of the road. It all looked very natural to me, unlike London.

When it reached the city centre, the atmosphere changed very dramatically. There were more buildings. Some were brand new, some were really old, while some looked old on the outside, but they looked new on the outside. I liked this contrast. It makes a city feel old and new at the same time. After I had enough time staring at the scenery, I decided to talk to Ginny and Luna.

"Oooh..." Ginny was yapping. "We can have... errr... Luna and I on one side, and Hermione on the other!"

"No," Luna dreamily whispered. "I can't talk to the Thestrals then."

I then smiled. "You do know we're supposed to share rooms in pairs, right?"

Ginny laughed, "Oh, okay then. Have fun sharing a room with Pansy, Luna!"

"There is _no way_ that's going to happen!" Luna shrieked. "I'd rather share a room with Thestrals than Pansy Parkinson!"

Pansy Parkinson turned around, looking offended and mouthed 'Loser' at Ginny, while I mouthed to her, 'Go away, you twat.' Pansy rolled her eyes and continued talking to her stupid friends. Not before we glared at each other for a few seconds. I then lifted up my hand, curling it into a fist.

"Don't," Ginny warned, grabbing my wrist. She gently put it down as I groaned loudly. "It's not worth it."

"But she called me a... a..." I stammered weakly. "A _twat_! _You do know what that means!_"

"I do, Hermione. But she's a natural bitch, and you, out of all people, know that. Let her go."

"You're right."

Ginny smiled as I rolled my eyes at her. The both of us giggled before Luna started talking to us about what we were going to do the next day.

"I was thinking we could just go shopping!" Ginny said. "I mean, I heard there are a ton of good shopping malls here.

"I want to go to that crazy places with the mirrors," Luna said dreamily. "The Nargles said it was good fun."

"I don't really mind," I replied, shrugging my shoulders. "But I really like Luna's idea though."

Luna stuck her tongue out at Ginny and she rolled her eyes jokingly.

We reached our hotel, and we saw that it looked quite grand. It was tall, clean, sleek and modern. In front of it was a lavish, intricate fountain with baby Cupids flying on top of the fountain as it sprouted up water. There were a couple of villas behind it as well. All three of us stared in wonder, picking out which villas we wanted. The villas were pretty grand: some were big, some had swimming pools, and some had a gigantic patio outside them. Ginny wanted 'the biggest one' (that was difficult), Luna wanted the one with a big, green patio with a swing set and duck pond, while I wanted the one with a lavish tennis court and the swimming pool.

"I just have one wish now," Ginny sighed.

"What?" Luna replied.

"That Ron isn't getting any of them," Ginny smiled, winking.

We all laughed as we all took our suitcases from our bus and walked to the hotel.

**A/N: Wait, _Ron_? Haha... I knew you'd probably be expecting that. Even though Ginny/Luna/Hermione and Harry/Ron/Draco go to different schools, they happen to be brother/sister schools, so they visit each other a lot. And you're thinking, _where's Draco in this?_ Well, you'll have to wait for the next chapter, which will be up soon, I promise!  
><strong>


	2. Roommates

**A/N: Hello! I told you the next chapter was coming up soon! In this chapter, there's more Draco. Yay! *throws confetti* This chapter, I think, is a _bit_ shorter than the first one, but I'm not entirely sure. I decided to keep the houses in both schools the same: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and of course, Slytherin. I decided to keep it that way because: a) I can't really think of names, b) I'm too lazy to think of names, and c) These names are brilliant and I wouldn't change it for the world! Before I drone on and on... enjoy reading it!**

_Previously on Memories:_

_Hermione, Ginny and Luna have just arrived in their hotel in Edinburgh from London. They have been debating on roommates, activities, and villas..._

[Draco]  
>I was waiting in the hotel reception, with Crabbe and Goyle, obviously. We were waiting for the ladies of St. Rowena to come from London. Apparently, they were supposed to come by plane. Well, we've been waiting for four hours, and they were supposed to come an hour ago. Their plane must have crashed or something. There Goyle and Crabbe were shaking to find out who they're paired up with, while Zabini was playing some games with the other Slytherins.<p>

When they came in, they spread themselves out everywhere, like flocks. Some were staring at the artwork on the wall. Some were flirting with the other boys, making fools of themselves, while others were gossiping on the stairwells. But three girls came up to Potter and Weasley and they were laughing, joking with them, as if they had met each other before. (They probably had) One of them was quite a good-looking thin-as-a-stick redhead, just like Weasley, so she was probably his sister. The blonde seemed a bit... somewhere else, but she was quite pretty, nonetheless.

And the other one...

Oh. My. God.

When I saw her, something awfully strange happened. I saw a smaller, younger, bushy brown haired girl and what I think is a younger version of me, and my hair was slicked back and it looked like it had too much hair gel on it. _Is that even me?_

_"Hello," she smiled, her eyes sparkling. "I'm Hermione Granger."_

_"I'm Draco," I replied, smirking._

_We both looked around, and I found that the ambience was surprisingly warm. There were candles lit up everywhere, and a couple of pots filled with fire, yet nothing was on fire, and it wasn't boiling hot. It was as bright as a normal lightbulb at home. I looked up at the sky, but all I could see was the beautiful night sky._

_How can I see something this beautiful and not remember?_

_"It's not real, the ceiling. It's just bewitched to look like the night sky," she recited. "I read that from _Hogwarts: A History_. What house do you think you'd be sorted in?"_

_"I don't know," I lied, knowing deep down in my heart I'd be a Slytherin._

_"Me neither," she smiled. "I think I might be in Ravenclaw though, since I'm intelligent and ambitious."_

_"Good for you," I smirked. "By the way, nice to meet you, Hermione."_

_"Nice to meet you too," she replied. "See you around."_

_I nodded._

Within a second afterwards, I was sent back into reality.

Now that I was, I could now carefully observe her. She had long, beautiful brown curls that reached down to her waist. Her face was small, round, but they seemed big from afar. Her eyes were about as chocolate and round as they can be. Gosh, were they beautiful to look at. And unlike the other girls, even the daydreamer, she was dressed modestly, with her skirt just below her knee, and she was wearing knee high socks where most of the others show bare legs. Her shoes matched her socks, which I think looks good on her. In fact, I've never seen them look so good on anyone before. I was almost gormless, before I felt a sharp tapping on my shoulder.

"This is interesting," whispered a familiar voice.

Blaise was right behind me, and he raised his eyebrow at me.

"Go away, Zabini!" I whispered threateningly.

"Seem like you've had the hots for Granger," he grinned. I punched him.

"Get the hell out of here!" I yelled at him.

"You do, Malfoy!" he chuckled. "You do!"

"And you don't?" I asked, punching his arm.

"No way! She's not my type," he sighed. He then turned to look at Weasley's supposed sister. "That girl's cute though."

_"Says you!"_ I yelled. "Your type is _anyone_ you say is 'cute'. Next thing you know, you have a crush on another girl."

"Ha! Well, it doesn't really matter. You know my true love will always be Pansy."

I pretend to gag and held my neck as I pretended to puke while Blaise rolled his eyes. After a gong was hit, Headmaster Dumbledore turned around and looked at all of us.

[Hermione]  
>"Good evening, St Rowena and St Godric," he announced. "I am Headmaster Dumbledore, for those who don't know. I am glad that we could all come to this school trip to Edinburgh. The point of this trip is to bond with a partner from the other school, to know more about them, and hopefully, become something meaningful in their lives. Let's not waste time! Now, you will be assigned to your rooms and partners. Please listen for your name carefully."<p>

We all tensed up then. We couldn't wait to hear our roommates were. Now, I know that there was no way I could be with Ginny, but I didn't mind. It'd be fun getting to know someone from the other school.

"Dean Thomas and Ginny Weasley."

Ginny sighed, staring at Dean. They looked at each other from a moment and grinned flirtatiously at each other. She has had a crush on Dean since Year Nine. Behind her, Harry's face scrunched up just a little bit.

"Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood."

Ginny glared at Harry as he shrugged his shoulders. Luna, obviously, was as calm and oblivious as ever, laughing with her 'friends'.

"Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson."

I didn't know how they actually felt, but they must have felt good, since they were throwing flirtatious looks at each other.

"Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger."

I was shocked. Wasn't Draco Ron and Harry's worst enemy? My heart was pumping as fast as I could. Harry was mouthing 'My heart bleeds for you' to me. It better does, Harry.

[Draco]  
>Well, this is a surprise.<p>

Hermione Granger is my roommate.

That's the exact same girl from that vision I had a couple of minutes ago.

Wait, who is that?

Whoever she is, I hope she's a wonderful roommate.

[Hermione]  
>"Damn you!" Ginny yelled, punching Ron. "You've influenced her to hate Draco now, you idiot! Now, will she able to tell if he's a nice boy? No! You've contaminated her with your stupid..."<p>

"Oi!" Ron yelled behind his arms, trying to defend himself against Ginny. I must say, it actually looked pretty hilarious. "I'm not influencing her to hate him! I'm just warning her of the things he can do to her! She can think any way she wants to about him. I don't care!"

"Good!" I shrieked. I left Ron standing there, speechless. "He must be wonderful, anyway. You said he was Head Boy, right? I'm Head Girl and I'm much better than 'scum', as you've called him."

Ron, Ginny and Harry looked at each other. The nodded.

"Agreed," they said in unison.

"Ron Weasley and Lavender Brown," Headmaster Dumbledore's voice boomed.

Lavender was making flirty faces at Ron. He waved back reluctantly, with a scared expression on his face. All of the others laughed as he was yelling at them to stop, while I was covering my mouth to hide my giggles.

This went on for a while, with my friend Padma paired up with Vincent Crabbe, Romilda Vane with someone called Cormac McLaggen (according to Harry he is a stupid excuse for a Gryffindor. _Their_ arrangement's going to go well.), and Parvati was with someone called Gregory Goyle. then we had to go to our rooms. I followed everybody else to the hotel, dragging my suitcase behind me like everyone else before Headmistress McGonagall grabbed my wrist.

"You and Draco aren't sleeping there!" she laughed, dragging me to the courtyard. "We've got somewhere else for you."

_Please tell me you're taking me to one of the villas._

**A/N: So... does she? *snickers* Only I know the answer to that!**** And do you mind leaving a short review****? Just a small one? I don't mind if it's short, but it has to be somewhat constructive. The next chapter will be up soon, but probably not as soon as this. I hope you like where the story's going so far! :)**

**- nietsmmar**_  
><em>


	3. Remembering

**A/N: Hello! I hope you liked the last chapter! I wrote it in one sitting. *sigh* So anyway, this is the next one! There's not much happening in it, but a couple of new discoveries are made...**

_Previously on Memories:_

_Draco falls for Hermione, and he is extremely excited when he finds out they're staying in the same room. Hermione, on the other hand, is shocked, and wants a little bit of an explanation..._

[Draco]  
>I was waiting with Headmaster Dumbledore with my green suitcase where Headmistress Minerva was walking with that girl from Potter and Weasley's gang. She still looked quite pretty, like she did with them. The only difference was that she was dragging a large blue designer (let me guess, the brand-new fall collection?) suitcase behind her. That and that the sun made her face look more angelic and heavenly. <em>But she was still a Mudblood for all I care.<em>

Whoa - where did that come from?

However, she was probably too busy gaping up the villas and the sky to notice I was right in front of her. She was just smiling up in the sky.

"Miss Granger, meet Mister Malfoy. Mister Malfoy, meet Miss Granger," mumbled Headmaster Dumbledore.

Hermione stopped gaping at the sky and turned to look at me. She looked at me in the eye alright, but the look for emotionless, unfriendly, cold. _I just hope she won't kill me when she has the chance._

"I'm Draco," I smiled.

"I'm Hermione," she replied, slightly harsh. We shook hands. I could feel her squeezing mine harshly, like she wanted to break it.

_Great,_ I thought. _That hurt._

Before I could say anything more, these weird memories came back to me.

But last time I checked, they never happened to me.

[Hermione]  
>Hold on a second!<p>

Since when did I know him?

I've never met him. Or even seen him. (That's a bit of a lie, I've seen him a few times before during the annual gatherings at St Rowena's.) Ever. Until now.

So why do I have these crazy memories of him?

My brain says that he's taunted me, insulted me, laughed at me. But last time I checked, he was just a boy with slight anger issues Harry and Ron have problems with. And that's perfectly normal.

And over and over again, he calls me Mudblood.

"You filthy Mudblood!" I see him call me. I then started bursting into tears. As if I know what that means.

But I don't.

I've never even heard of it.

I see him telling on me with a prim, proper woman that looks like Madame Umbridge. Then, I see myself bleeding as the word Mudblood is being carved on my arm. At first, I felt just a small tingle on it, but then, I could feel my skin breaking apart as it was written on my arm, my blood pouring out of my arm, my muscles tearing... in other words, I just feel a really painful sting. I was silently crying, but I could feel tears trickling dpwn my face and forming in my eyes, but I was trying to hold them back. Yet I wasn't screaming or wailing in fright.

I'm a brave girl, I thought.

Then, I see myself wearing my pink cardigan and jeans, and Malfoy was there, smirking at me, insulting Professor Hagrid.

"You foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach!"

I then slapped Draco flat on his face. I felt better after that. He looked disguted, angry, shocked at me. I smiled and went back to the school with Ron and Harry. Of course I was mad at him! I mean, who doesn't like Professor Hagrid? He taught Zoology at both St. Rowena and St. Godric and he was such a joy to be around and - hold on, since when did I go to to the same school as Harry and Ron?

A second later, I snapped back into reality. We were both blinking crazily, and we almost stifled a laugh at each other.

"D'you see that?" Draco asked me.

"See what?" I asked, acting all concerned and curious.

"Oh, nothing. Must be my imagination," I replied, smirking.

"Yeah," I nodded.

Thinking about those 'memories' make me ask so many questions.

Who am I, really?

What is happening to me?

And why are these memories haunting me?

[Draco]  
>"You filthy Mudblood!" I yelled at her.<p>

She then burst into tears. Gosh, she looks so upset like that.

Why am I calling her Mudblood?

What exactly is it and why is it making her cry?

Then I saw Mudblood being carved on her arm, and she was bleeding so badly because of it. I was watching her, helpless.

Why wasn't I doing anything?

What did she do to deserve that?

It then changed to another memory. I then see her slap my face after I have appeared to have insulted Professor Hagrid. I was looking shocked at her; not only did she slapped me, I insulted Professor Hagrid.

But the weird thing is, I like Professor Hagrid. I mean, who doesn't? He was always, smiling, happy, and full of random facts that can sometimes (okay... _always_) be irrelevant, but it doesn't make it any less interesting!

And why do I hate her so much? And why does she hate me?

Oh wait, she's friends with Potter and Weasley.

But even then, what has she done to me to deserve my hatred?

And since when did we go to the same school?

I then snapped back into reality, trying to hold back a laugh as I was blinking like a lunatic. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see that our hands were still tight around each other and I let hers go. Her hand dropped down to her side like a rock.

"D'you see that?" I ask her.

"See what?" she replied gently.

"Oh, nothing. Must be my imagination," I replied, smirking.

"Yeah."

"And this is where you two will be staying," Mistress McGonagall grinned, turning the doorknob to the villa. "Welcome to the Villa of Slythendor."

**A/N: Guess how I got the name 'Slythendor'! :P It's pretty easy when you think about it. Aaand it isn't exactly one of my favourite chapters to write, but one of the most important in this story so far. **

**I hope you liked it!**

**You don't mind leaving behind a small review, don't you? ;)**


	4. Villas, Oreos, and The Silent Treatment

**A/N: Hello, everyone! I hope you've been waiting to read this next chapter! This is one of my favourite chapters to write, and I wrote it all in like, what, an hour? Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! :)**

_Previously on Memories:_

_Draco and Hermione have met for the first time. At least, the first time they can remember._

[Hermione]  
>We both went inside the gates. It was wonderful on the outside, it looked huge, with beautiful red bricks forming the walls of the villa, and on our right, there was a tennis court, with all the balls we need, and I saw some tennis balls by the entrance, and two tennis racquets on the bench.<p>

_Wow,_ I thought. _This place really has everything._

To our left, there a small, crystal blue swimming pool. It wasn't as big as the one at school, but it was big enough for a shallow dip just for me. I smiled, knowing that if Ginny, Luna, and all my friends would come over, this is where we were going to spend most of our time. I then took off my flats and put my feet in the pool, enjoying the cool, refreshing water.

The benefits of being the Head Girl is second to none.

"This is pretty," I smiled, gazing at the scenery all around me.

"Pretty is an understatement, Hermione," Draco grinned.

"You're right. It is an understatement. A more fitting word for the villa is that it is just so bloody beautiful."

"Now that's better! Come on, let's go inside."

Draco grabbed me by the wrist, dropping our suitcases as they crashed to the ground and we ran inside the house. Our jaws dropped.

[Draco]  
>Inside, it was practically a castle. There was a wonderful living room with a television and two L shaped sofas. On the left wall, there was a warm, old-looking fireplace, but we didn't really need it now since it's only October. The stairs looked like those from an 18th century Austrian castle; it started in the centre, and halfway, it split into left and right sets of stairs. They looked like it was made of marble. At the back wall, there were shelves and shelves full of books, so we were never out of books to read from. But we were both probably going to be out for most of the day, so there wasn't much point of reading. The floor was a beautiful scarlet carpet, and the walls were an odd, regal yet matching shade of yellow.<p>

On the corner of right wall, there was the door to the kitchen. Before we went inside, we got our suitcases and dropped them on the porch.

"This place is fit for Queen Elizabeth," I whispered.

"The first?" Hermione replied.

I nodded.

We went inside the kitchen. And I swear I could hear our jaws broke.

[Hermione]  
>The kitchen was like one of those slick, modern kitchens in cooking shows. It has it all: a brand-new microwave oven, a sleek conventional oven, a new rice cooker (Though I don't know why we'd need that), a super modern three-tier fridge, and most importantly, a small, functioning gas stove. We could probably cook an entire meal for all of St. Rowena and St. Godric's here if we wanted to.<p>

I opened the pantry door closest to me. I could see some cereal, canned peaches, canned sardine... boring, _boring_, **_boring_**. And is that - _oatmeal?_

_This place_ is _heaven!_

Being unreasonably hungry after the long, tiring flight, I decided to make something special for myself. And to make it, the first thing I looked for was Oreos. I found it in the cupboard. I then found some vanilla ice-cream in the freezer. I then took out a small, clean bowl and got an ice-cream scoop before I scooped out two scoops of the ice-cream. I then took out some Oreos and crumbled them on top of the ice-cream, watching them as they fell on top of the ice-cream gracefully, making them look like some sort of chocolate top to the snowy mountain. I then slowly ate it, relishing every bite like it was my last.

"What is that?" Draco asked.

"Take a spoon and have a bite," I replied, not hesitating for another spoonful.

After I hastily made another bowl for him, he took a spoon and had his first bite of Hermione's Cookie Crumble.

[Draco]  
><em>Bloody hell.<em>

This crazy concoction is actually not so bad.

The taste of the Oreo lingers in my mouth for ages and the vanilla ice-cream was... amazing. The Oreo mingled with the vanilla ice-cream like they did it before. it was soft, but it wasn't as soft as gelato. (Which, in my opinion, is _so_ much more high-class.)

Screw _that_. This is what I call high-class!

"Draco," Hermione asked, staring at me with concern. "Are you quite alright?"

"Are you kidding me?" I replied, staring at her in delight. "This is beautiful! What else can you make?"

"I can make almost anything you want, but I'm not going to cook for you!" she replied, punching me lightly. "Anyway, we aren't allowed to unless if it's an emergency. Say, a snowstorm breaks in or something and we can't get out. If everything's... normal, we all have to eat all our meals at the bungalow. Even us Heads. I'd rather have dinner here instead if we could. The dinner table here is amazing."

We both stared at it. It was wooden, a beautiful piece of craftsmanship, but it didn't feel... rustic. It felt modern. And it was beautiful, like her.

We then stared into each other's eyes. Her brown eyes are practically impossible to ignore now. I stared at her top lip while she was staring at mine. Before we could do anything, we leaned in and our lips touched. Her lips were moist and soft, and they were almost... dancing together with mine. As if we had done it before. But before I could relish it, remember it, she broke away.

"Oh," she replied, slightly shaken. "I-I'm sorry."

"It's alright," I replied.

_Too bad you broke away too soon,_ I thought.

"D'you want to see what's upstairs?" Hermione asked after an awkward silence.

"Sure," I replied, and we took our ice-cream with us, feeling both hurt and awkward.

[Hermione]  
>I can't quite believe it.<p>

_I kissed Draco Malfoy._

He was so good at it, as if he'd done it a million times. I know I have.

But there's no way I'll tell him that.

Why did I break away from him like that?

Is he hurt because of it?

There was only one reason I broke away. And I don't even know if it's real.

I could hear him calling me Mudblood in my head.

And I've heard it enough times now to know that it's a bad thing.

What is wrong with me?

What will Ginny say about this?

What will Harry say?

And most importantly...

What will R_on_ say?

[Draco]  
>When we picked out our rooms, we said almost nothing. My room, obviously, was quite grand, with a television, bookcase, and a king sized bed. The walls were a pleasant green to match Slytherin's colouring and the floor was a rustic yet sleek green shade. Hermione's on the other hand, was a lot more Gryffindor-like, since the walls were a light shade of pink or white, and the carpet was a rich crimson colour. It was slightly smaller than mine, but the bed was much bigger and the bookcase had more shelves and tiers on it. After a while, we still felt awkward. We spent most of the afternoon by ourselves, she was cooped up in her room doing something while I was reading. She came to me while I was reading my favourite play, <em>Much Ado About Nothing<em> and sighed.

"I can't give you the silent treatment," Hermione sighed. "Not when I've just met you."

I nodded, concentrating on the first argument of Beatrice and Benedick.

"I'm serious, Draco!"

I pretended to ignored her, flipping another page.

"Ha! Maybe Ron and Harry were right after all. You are rude, unforgiving and mean."

Those morons. They'd do anything to make me look bad. There's nothing I can do but to prove them wrong. That, and I just don't want her to hate me when she's never even met me yet.

I then looked at her, sighing.

"I'm sorry," I sighed. "It's just that... well, I'm not used to people trying to make an effort to be friends with me, that's all."

"Really?" she asked. "I've never had that problem before."

"Consider yourself lucky. I-I'm sorry for being so rude to you."

"Consider yourself forgiven, Draco. Friends?"

"Friends."

We shook hands. It felt right.

The good news was, there was no strange memory to break it.

**A/N: Now do you see why I like writing this chapter? *snickers* I love the ending, 'cause that's when Draco and Hermione become friends. In the next chapter, there will be a bit less Draco, and more of Ginny and Luna. I hope you've enjoyed reading this. If you don't mind, please leave a short review before you leave. See you in the next chapter! :)**

**- nietsmmar  
><strong>


	5. Ginny and Luna

**A/N: Hello! I hope you've been waiting for this chapter! So, in this chapter, Hermione tells Ginny and Luna about how she is with Draco. Enjoy!**

_Previously on Memories:_

_Draco and Hermione see their mansion, kiss over ice-cream, and now they've become friends._

[Hermione]  
>After the truce, Draco and I talked for a few minutes about our life as Heads, and to be honest, it was actually quite... <em>fun.<em> We joked about how some of the first years regularly forget their passwords, and how the Prefects go around docking points for no apparent reason.

"Oh... and once," I joked. "This third-year girl told me that she was looking for the Ravenclaw common room... but her tie was red and gold, so I asked her, 'Aren't you a Gryffindor?' She laughed at me and said, 'Why would you think that?' I the pointed to her tie. She was all freaked out about it and she was like, 'Oh, sorry! I think that's the _third_ time today I've forgotten my house!'"

"I never thought that it was humanely possible!" Draco replied. "But there _was_ this third-year Hufflepuff who did the same thing last year! He asked me where the Slytherin common room was before I pointed to his tie. What's the girl's name?"

"I think it was... Amy Sheen or something?"

"My boy was called Aaron Sheen.

"Ahhh... they must be the Sheen Twins. They can't remember a _thing_."

"Yeah, poor souls. They're even worse than Neville."

"And I thought that wasn't possible!"

After the conversation, Draco went back to his reading while I took a quick shower before I went over to Ginny's room. To find the floor she was in was hard, and I got lost three times trying to find the right floor. Once I got the right floor, (which was the seventh floor, funny enough) finding her room was easy, since random songs that could only be from her pop CD was blasting in the hallway.

I opened the door to see Ginny and Dean dancing together, feeling slightly guilty.

"Oh..." I whispered. "Am I interrupting something?"

Ginny mumbled something to Dean as she went with me.

"That was uncalled for!" she screamed at me.

"I'm sorry!" I replied, shivering. "Something really big has just happened and... I just needed to tell someone."

Ginny told Dean he needed to wait for a couple of minutes and she slammed the door.

"What?" she asked.

"So..." I stammered, not knowing where to start. "I'm... living in a gigantic villa... with Draco Malfoy... with a swimming pool and a tennis court outside..."

"Bloody hell!" she yelled. I glared at her. "Oh, sorry! What were you saying?"

"The inside of it is magnificent, and the stairs were made of marble and they looked like the ones we saw in the Sound of Music... and the living room was sleek and modern and oh... it was... fit for you, Gin. And you know how hard that is! Okay, before I go on forever... Draco and I had some of my crumble... you know, the one with ice-cream and the Oreos? And then... we, umm... we..."

"You _what?"_

"I... I... I snogged him. But... just a little bit. Then I immediately broke away. Promise!"

There was a pause between us. Ginny then looked at me and flung her arms around me.

"Nice!" she whispered. "He's cute, smart, talented, just like you! Did I mention he's practically the _cutest_ kid at St. Godric's? Except for the fact he's a Slytherin, and you know what they're like!"

I shrugged, "Well, I have to admit... he was pretty nice. For a Slytherin."

"But don't tell Ron you snogged him. He's going to kill Malfoy if he finds out."

I then nodded and we made a promise not to tell Ron.

"Where's Luna?" I asked.

Ginny pointed me to a room with a sign saying, 'Warning! There are Nargles in this room!' I smirked, knowing Luna was definitely in there.

"Oi!" Ginny whispered. "You're smirking!"

"What?" I asked.

"You never smirk!" she replied.

I shrugged my shoulders and walked to Luna's door. I've been with Draco Malfoy five minutes and he was already rubbing off on me. That was definitely awkward.

I knocked on the door of the room as Ginny slinked back to her dance with Dean.

Luna opened the door, smiling.

"Hermione!"

Luna was pretty... relaxed for once. Her short, curly blonde hair was tied up in pigtails, and she wore a blue striped t-shirt and yellow trousers. Her ears were decorated with pink, spiky earrings.

"Oh..." I smiled as she flung her arms around me. "Are you going out?"

Luna nodded. "Harry and I are going to take a walk. But you can stay and talk for a couple of minutes."

I looked at Harry behind her. He nodded.

Luna and I went into her room. It was small, with two beds, one on each wall. There was a table near the door, and two small, floral-themed armchairs near the window, which displayed the beautiful Scottish scenery. Another door was next to Luna's bed, which I think led to the bathroom. The room's decorative seem slightly old-fashioned, like it was a perfectly preserved 60's antique, with a slightly modern touch to it. I could hear the sound of the air conditioner blaring in the background, much louder than my room.

"This room is nice," I smiled. "It's not as nice as our mansion, but it's pretty nice for such a small space."

"Thank you!" Luna chuckled, but then her smile faded. "And what do you mean by _our?_"

"You know, because Draco and I are Heads, they expect us to share a mansion together."

"Of course it is! Harry and I were talking all about it! Well... how is it?"

"It's nice, I guess. It's good to have a room all to myself, you know? So I don't have to share?"

"I guess you're lucky like that. But I wonder... how did you escape 4 hours of brutal war?"

"Luna! I've _just_ met him!"

"But still, Harry had expected you to _kill_ him! I mean, Harry _hates_ the guy!"

There was a bit of an awkward silence.

"I'll go now," I whispered, standing up and leaving the room.

Luna stood up and stood with Harry, waving goodbye as I ran back to the mansion, feeling rather embarrassed.

**A/N: I hope you've liked this chapter! And do remember to leave a small review!**

**- nietsmmar**


	6. Nightmares

**A/N: Hello! How have you all been doing? I've been doing fine. :) I hope you guys liked the chapter before, but this chapter has a lot more action in it than the last one, I promise! Enjoy!**

[Draco]  
>It was dinner, and I was sitting with Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle as I normally would. We were chatting about our roommates, and how we were getting on.<p>

"Pans-sy's... a total... idi-i-ot," Blaise choked. "L-look... a-t... me! I-can-barely talk 'cause... she... punched me... so... ma-ny... ti-i-imes..."

"Ha!" Goyle laughed, ruffling Blaise's hair. Blaise looked annoyed, but that didn't stop Goyle. "I've got Padma for a roommate! She keeps yapping on about... well, I don't know. I wasn't listening."

"I've got Parvati!" Crabbe retaliated, sticking a tongue out at Goyle. "Can't stop whining, that girl."

"Well, Padma's the worse twin. I swear to God she makes me carry her things sometimes!"

"Parvati yaps on and on on how I should be a better gentleman! Well, you know by now I'm not going to carry your stuff, dance ballroom with you and kiss your hand every time I see you!"

"That's 'cause you're a right _arse_, Crabbe."

"And what does that make you?"

"I'm a strong man. Padma may babble on how much I can be better, bu I don't give a _fuck_."

"Same with Parvati. That bitch."

"Awww... the bitch and the bastard together. How cute!"

_"What the hell did you say?"_

"Oi!" Blaise yelled, after he regained his voice. Crabbe and Goyle sat down after being neck and neck with each other. "You haven't complained about your roommate at all, Malfoy! How's Granger?"

"She's alright," I lied, trying not to forget what happened this afternoon. "She doesn't whine on how I can be better, or punch me in the face, but she just sits down and reads. At least your roommates aren't _boring_."

"Huh," Goyle replied. "Still, she doesn't whine! And you both get to have your own bedrooms in a really swish villa, you lucky thing. I suggest you should be grateful."

Blaise and Crabbe nodded in unison.

"You know what, I am grateful. And I'd better get going," I replied, leaving the table. My friends sighed. Even at St. Godric's I had left the table first. My friends and housemates hated it. I didn't find the problem with that.

I made my way back to the mansion, before I realized Hermione was walking right next to me. She was looking tired, looking at the pavement, and she couldn't stop muttering to herself.

"Hey," I said quietly, hoping I would get her attention.

She looked up, smiled shyly and said, "Hi."

"How are you?"

"I'm fine, I think."

I stared at her face, which was going red rapidly, and she looked away from me.

"No you're not, Hermione."

"Yes I am!"

"That's what you say."

"Yes, that is what I say!"

"Well, with me being a Slytherin, I'm going to ignore it and say that I don't believe you!"

Hermione sighed, "You _really_ are persistent, aren't you?"

I nodded vigorously, looking a little silly while I was doing it. She chuckled.

"You know what? Since you are so bloody persistent, and you have such a ridiculous nod, I'll tell you someday. When pigs fly. Not now, but I'll tell you."

I smirked as I opened the door and we entered the villa. She looked at my face and laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," she smiled.

We spent a couple of minutes watching the telly, after a couple of minutes staring at boring news, stupid soap operas and _more_ boring news, we realized nothing good was on and we then ate some more of Hermione's cookie crumble ice-cream.

"How'd you find this recipe?" I asked her.

"I was five," she mumbled, eating her ice-cream as fast as she could, like she would die tomorrow. "And Mum and I were just messing around with ice-cream. Then, I picked up the Oreos that I crumbled up earlier and I just... put them over the top. End of story."

"Funnily enough," I replied. "I've had many creme brulées, and tiramisus, not to mention other fancy things in my experience of fine dining, but I love this weird ice-cream the best."

"Sometimes," she smiled. "Simplicity is the way to go."

I nodded vigorously again as she laughed her face off.

[Hermione]  
>I was snuggling in my bed, sighing. Today had been quite a day. In the morning, I found out I was partnered up with my best friends' worst enemy. In the afternoon, I snogged him. In the evening, we shared dessert. Amazing.<p>

After the dessert, we had a fierce debate on which book was better: _Pride and Prejudice_ or _Wuthering Heights_. I was fiercely defending Wuthering Heights while Draco was telling me the importance of Pride and Prejudice to literature. In the end, it ended with a tie, since we loved both books very much and we can't decide which one's better. It's impossible to anyway

I closed my eyes and turned on my side.

_Immediately, I saw myself in a really cold, grey room. It had lots of what seemed like jail cells in it, and I saw a couple of skeletons there, which scared the life out of me. The good news was (though I don't think it's much of a good news), Harry, Ron, Luna, and oddly enough, Dean Thomas was there with me. I saw a crazy-looking woman with curly untamed black hair screaming at me._

_I looked down at myself. I looked like shit. My hair was all messy and dirty, my clothes were ragged and dirty and crinkly, and my arms and face were covered with dust._

_"Answer me, you filthy mudblood!" she yelled at me. "Where did you get that sword?"_

_"I... I really don't know!" I stammered. "It's-it's not even real! It's-it's... it's just a copy!"_

_"CRUCIO!"_

_I felt this stinging pain all over me. I tried my best not to scream, because if I did, she will inflict more torture on me. I decided to stay quiet, closing my eyes. I couldn't hear, I couldn't see, I couldn't smell, and I couldn't feel anything but the pain passing through my body. After what seemed like years, the crazy woman let my curse go, and I fell on the ground abruptly, panting and gasping for breath._

[Draco]  
><em>I was at Grandfather's old house, which was really... grey. And old. Did I mention cold?<em>

_I was standing next to Aunt Bellatrix, who looked like she hasn't washed in years, on one side, and Mother, who looked a bit weird with blonde and black hair, on the other. Dean Thomas, Luna, Ron and Harry were_

_Why exactly is she torturing Hermione?_

_"No!" I yelled. "Aunt Bellatrix! It's not Hermione!"_

_"Yes it is!" Aunt Bellatrix yelled._

_"It's not!" I yelled. "She's not being an insufferable know-it-all."_

_"What have you come too, Draco? You're defending a Mudblood?"_

_"I'm not defending her! I'm saying it because it's true!"_

_Aunt Bellatrix let Hermione go, and she fell to the ground abruptly._

I opened my eyes, and all of it was gone. I smiled in relief.

I sat up. I then swore I heard someone screaming.

_Oh no._

I quickly woke up and ran to Hermione's room. I saw her face. It was bright red with tears coming down her face.

I thought it was impossible to cry or scream in your sleep, I thought. Let alone both.

"Hermione!" I yelled. "Hermione!"

[Hermione]  
><em>Hermione! Hermione! Hermione!<em>

"Shut up!" I yelled.

_Hermione! Hermione! Her-_

"Shut up!" I yelled, opening my eyes. I sat up, panting. I then looked to my right, and Draco was there, sitting on my bed, stroking my forehead. I leaped into his arms, crying.

"Oh God," I cried. "Draco! Oh my God! I'm so... so... so-rry. I'm so bloody sorry!"

"How the hell should you be sorry?" Draco sighed, putting his arm around me. "Wait... you're having nightmares?"

I nodded.

"Can you stay here with me?" I asked, trembling.

Draco nodded.

"I'd be happy to," he replied, as we fell asleep in each other's arms.

[Draco]  
>I waited for Hermione to be asleep in my arms before I went to the bathroom. It took me about fifteen minutes before I told myself I could leave her; she looks more graceful in her sleep than a prima ballerina. I then saw another crazy memory of myself in the mirror. I looked extremely stressed out since my hair was a complete mess and I couldn't stop staring at my wrist. It had some strange mark on it: two green, slithering snakes around a black rose. I could actually see them... moving.<p>

I blinked, and the memory was gone. I then stared at my wrist, and nothing was there.

I must be going crazy, I thought.

And Hermione is too.

**A/N: I hope this chapter was up to your expectations! See you guys in the next chapter!**

**- nietsmmar**


	7. Crushes Revealed

[Hermione]  
>I woke up to see Draco gone from my sight. He probably woke up earlier, I thought. Though I am kind of disappointed he didn't wait for me.<p>

Then again, what did I expect? We're not dating. Right?

I walked out of my room and I saw Draco downstairs with a plate full of waffles, pancakes and a couple of slices of toast on the table. I walked downstairs slowly, yawning on the way there.

"Morning, Hermione!" Draco chirped. "It's eleven thirty."

Oh shit, I thought. I missed breakfast didn't I?

"Don't worry about breakfast," Draco smiled, escorting me downstairs. "There was nothing left, since everyone is so greedy so I made you a couple of things that I hope you like. Do you want a bowl of cereal?"

"Oatmeal please," I smiled. "Thank you."

Draco moved the kitchen for the oatmeal before I walked over to the rustic dining table started digging in. It wasn't bad, though the waffles a bit tough. The pancakes were a little chewier than what I'm used to making, but I don't really mind. It was some of the best pancakes ever.

Draco gave me my bowl of oatmeal and I smiled, taking it from him and I started eating it. It tasted oddly familiar.

"Did you add two teaspoons of brown sugar to this?" I asked.

He nodded.

"And raspberries?"

He nodded again.

"And strawberries?"

He nodded yet again.

"What's wrong?" he enquired, his voice suddenly concerned. "You don't like it?"

"No," I replied, sounding a little bit shocked. "You did what I would've done."

Draco raised his eyebrow. "Did I?"

"I'm not playing!" I laughed. "I'm serious!"

He smirked as he went for the door.

"D'you want me to wait for you?"

I nodded before I ran upstairs to get a quick shower and to change my clothes. I was wearing nothing fancy, just a strapless black and grey striped shirt and some jeans with my favourite cowboy style boots. I also put on some silver bangles and a pair of silver dangling earrings. I decided to leave my hair bushy today.

Draco smiled, "Wow, Hermione. You look beautiful today."

I nodded, blushing.

People have called me pretty, or cute, or even hot, but never beautiful.

Something fishy is going on here.

* * *

><p>"He called you <em>what?"<em>

Ginny, Luna and I are on our way to Camera Obscura on the Metro in Edinburgh. We all decided to see it because we heard it was amazing and everyone we knew that visited it were filled with amazement afterwards. That, and Luna suggested it and we all like magical illusions.

"He called me beautiful," I sighed, saying it for the hundredth time.

"So?" Luna whispered in her dreamy voice. "Harry called me beautiful last year at the Yule Ball, and none of you didn't make a big deal out of it."

"That's because everyone knows you're beautiful Luna," Ginny smiled. "Even Parkinson knows that."

Luna nodded, but then she looked away.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Where's Seamus?" Luna asked, as sudden as a gunshot.

There was an awkward silence.

"Why. Are. You. Asking?" Ginny asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just," Luna smiled.

Oh. My. _Gosh._

"Oh Luna!" I yelled. "You don't - "

"Shhhh!" whispered Luna. "Why else did I take a walk with Harry yesterday?"

"I thought you were - " Ginny replied, still in shock.

"Well... you know that Harry knows Seamus well..." Luna shyly explained. "So... w-well... I asked him for advice... t-that's all."

"What did he say?" Ginny and I said in unison.

"He said I should just be me," Luna shrugged. "But who would like a person like... me?"

Ginny and I both raised our hands.

"Blaise likes you, doesn't he?" Ginny chirped. Luna and I both stared at her.

"You're wrong!" the two of us laughed.

"And you know better?"

I nodded, "He likes Pansy."

As soon as I said Pansy, Ginny pretended to puke.

"Urgh!" she yelled. I calmed her down by telling her it was just a guess.

"Thank goodness!" she sighed with relief. "He's handsome, and he doesn't deserve a stupid prat like her."

"What did you say?" I whispered.

"I said he's handsome!" Ginny replied. She put her hands over her face. "Compared to Dean, who's as pretty as a grey rock."

Luna and I smirked at each other.

"You've got me!" Ginny sighed. She hugged both of us, which was a good sign. She then looked at Luna.

"So, did Hermione tell you yet?"

"Tell me what?" she asked, looking at me.

"About me and Draco," I replied. "We... snogged. Yeah. That's it. Only for a couple of seconds. And it was my fault anyway."

Luna grinned from ear to ear, "I expected that. The Wrackspurts told me."

Ginny and I just stared at her.

Luna shrugged her shoulders.

_This is Edinburgh Waverley station. Camera Obscura is a nearby attraction._

"This is where we get off," I said.

Ginny and Luna ran off the train as I trailed off behind them, thinking of Draco.

[Draco]  
>"Oh God!" Crabbe yelled. "It's King Olav The Sec-cond!"<p>

"Calm down!" Blaise muttered, shaking Crabbe. "We're not _kids!"_

"But," Goyle whispered. "He's the most _AWESOME_ penguin _EVER!"_

Blaise nodded. He watched me stare at the sky.

"There's something wrong," Blaise whispered.

"Nothing," I replied, smirking.

"Aren't you Bill Sikes?" Blaise replied, quoting English Literature.

I raised an eyebrow. Bill Sikes? I thought. I'm not that terrible. Am I?

"I know I'm terrible," I mumbled. "Blame Hermione!"

Blaise knowingly smiled.

"At least the person you like considers you a friend," Blaise sighed, wandering into space.

"I thought you liked Pansy!" I whispered.

"No," he replied, holding my shoulder. "She's totally not my type. I like Weasley's little sister, remember? I told you that yesterday! Very pretty. Heard she's dating Thomas though. What a pity."

I rolled my eyes. He's so badly informed, I thought.

"You wanna go somewhere else?" I asked him. "I think I'm going to die if I have to stay here one minute longer."

"Me too," he smirked, heading for the entrance gate.

I walked behind him, chuckling as I saw Crabbe and Goyle being bitten to death by the penguins.


	8. Cake Batter

**A/N: Hello everyone, and I hope you've been waiting! I think this is the longest time I've ever let you wait. Anyway, in this chapter, it has more action than the last one, particularly in the first half. *snickers* Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>[Hermione]<br>I went back to the villa to see Draco watching Deal or No Deal. I smiled secretly, making sure he wasn't looking at me. He looked so relaxed. I locked the door slowly before I put my shopping bags on the sofa and went straight for the kitchen.

"Making some more of that cookie crumble?" he asked.

I shook my head. _Oh crap,_ I thought.

"I need to go change," I whispered. He nodded.

I took the shopping bags I left on the sofa and I went upstairs quickly and locked my room.

I took all my things out the shopping bags. I had taken the tags off them so I could wear any one of them I wanted. I then decided I'll wear one of them tomorrow, and I'm just staying at the mansion, so there's no real need to dress nicely. In the end, I decided to take off my dangling earrings for my green floral ones and to wear a simple blue t-shirt with a picture of a monster on it and a pair of grey trousers. I combed my hair until it looked decent and I tied my hair in a ponytail so my hair won't get into the food.

As I went downstairs, Draco stared at me. When he saw my t-shirt, he laughed.

"Very funny Malfoy," I sighed, going to the kitchen to find some flour."

"Oh, I'm Malfoy now?" he asked. "Anyway, why are you going through the kitchen?"

"We can make our own dinner today 'cause apparently, the people who were supposed to make our dinner were kidnapped and sent to Russia," I replied, saying the last bit sarcastically as I was holding the pantry cupboard handle. "At least, that's what everyone says. I think that's stupid. Hey, why don't you come and help me make dinner? You can cook, can you?"

Draco came in the kitchen, and after a long, draining discussion, I decided to make some cake and he decided to make some fish and chips. Just for the two of us.

"But what about my friends?" I asked. "Can't they come over?"

"That depends," he smirked. "Can Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise come over?"

"Gosh no!" I exclaimed.

"Exactly," he replied. "If they can't come over, so can't your friends."

"Fine."

"I don't want Crabbe and Goyle to come either, actually. I prefer to keep my luxuries to myself."

"Really generous, Malfoy."

"And what does that make you?"

"I tried to let you to let me invite my friends over. But you, however, won't let me!"

"Admit it, Granger. You're doing this just to make your friends jealous."

"I am."

"Then doesn't make you any more generous."

There was an awkward pause.

"Well, let's get going."

I was busy mixing the cake batter while he was making the sauce when some of the cake batter flew out of the bowl and landed on his face.

"Oh God," I whispered, cowering behind my arms. "I'm so sorry..."

Draco smirked as he flicked some of the sauce at me. I screamed.

"Oh no you didn't!" I yelled.

He nodded, "Yes I did."

I smirked, "This. Is. War."

We started throwing our ingredients at each other. It was extremely long. And memorable. I could remember it when I threw some batter at Draco's lip and he licked it flirtatiously. When he threw the sauce on my cheek, I took my finger and licked it comically. Eventually, we ran out of cake batter and sauce to throw at each other, we both looked extremely scruffy and we didn't feel like cooking, so we settled for a takeout instead.

Draco and I sat on the dinner table, slurping Chinese noodles as we stared at each other with full force.

"I won," he said, smirking.

"Ha!" I laughed. "You won? You won? I ran out of the cake batter last!"

"But I threw the sauce in more places on you than you did on me!"

"Says you!"

"Yeah, says me!"

We laughed. We couldn't stand arguing with each other.

"I can't do this," Draco whispered, sighing.

"Me neither," I sighed, winking at him.

"I'm sorry!"

"I'm sorry too! Forgive me?"

"I forgive you!"

We laughed. That was one of the most memorable 'fights' in my life. And I was nowhere near halfway through it.

The doorbell rang.

"The door's unlocked," I replied. The door slowly opened.

It was Luna.

* * *

><p>"Hermione! Hermione!" Luna shrieked, as jumpy as a jellybean. "I have to tell you something!"<p>

"What is it?" I replied, smiling.

"Let's go somewhere else," Luna said, glaring at Draco.

"I need a minute," I replied, smiling at Draco. He nodded.

Luna dragged me into my bedroom upstairs.

"Wow," she whispered. "Looks like some Wrackspurts have gone mad and decided to explode..."

I shook my head fiercely. "No," I whispered. "Draco and I just had a food fight, that's all."

"Oh," she sighed, dreamily. "That's sweet."

"What were you going to tell me?" I asked, trying to ignore her comment.

"That? Uh... uh..."

"What, Luna? You can tell me anything. My lips are sealed."

Luna nodded.

"Well," she whispered, staring at the floor. "You know Seamus?"

"Yes, I know Seamus Finnigan, Gryffindor's own clumsy Irishman."

"Geez, no need to be so sarcastic, Hermione. I heard... I heard... he... he..."

"He what, Luna?"

"He... he asked... her... _HER_... out."

"Who, Luna? Who did he ask out?"

"Cho bloody Chang!" she yelled, bursting into tears. I've never seen cry like this before, so I flung my arms around her, and she did the same.

"Oh Luna!" I sighed, crying as well. "I can't see you like this! Tell you what, talk to Ginny, keep a straight face, and if he ever dares to even talk to you, ignore him."

Luna nodded, mouthed 'Thanks Hermione', and left the villa.

"Is she alright?" Draco asked, slightly concerned.

"None of your business," I answered bitterly.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay... I know the last bit was a bit random, but I liked it. See you next time!<strong>


	9. Healing

**A/N: Hello! What's up? I know! The ceiling. :) So anyway, here's the next chapter, and it's a bit gory, but shouldn't be too over-the-top. I know it's been a while since the last update, but it's 'cause of writer's block and schooling. Mid-term holidays are coming up, but I'll be away the whole time so I don't think I'll update then. But before then, I'll make sure I'll present you with another chapter, okay? :)**

* * *

><p>[Draco]<br>Wow. Luna must have been really upset.

Well, I don't blame her, honestly. I mean, I would cry like that too if the person I really fancied was asked out.

Especially if it was Hermione.

Oh, why am I thinking that?

And why am I even spying on them in the first place?

Oh, right. I remember.

I know that Weasley boy likes Hermione.

And I know that Weasley boy, being himself, is probably going to ask her out.

No, scratch that. He is. Very, very soon.

And she has no idea.

* * *

><p>After Luna left, I went to the Weasley's hotel dorm. I wanted to tell Weasley to stay off Hermione, since well... she deserves someone who will probably treat her better than this thing.<p>

I could tell easily which one that was from all the noise outside. Though it was mingled with a bit of screaming, clapping and a pop song which kept blaring _'I will be popular!'_ (Which, I say, is absolutely ridiculous). What a quiet hallway.

I opened the door, and I saw Weasley snogging Lavender. I smirked.

_This is interesting_, I thought.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" he asked, breaking away from her and turning around. He stood up angrily, and he left Lavender there, confused.

"Something," I replied. "Come here."

He came over to me feeling slightly angry.

"What is it?" he asked, even more fiercely this time.

"I thought you liked Granger," I asked him. "Aren't you going to ask her out?"

"I'm with Lavender now, you idiot!" he yelled at me. "What makes you think I'm going to ask Hermione out?"

"Well, rumour has it Lavender wants to break up with you," I smirked. I was an unmentionably good liar. "I heard it so myself. She was saying to Padma and Parvati the other day on how you were so annoying, and all you wanted to do was snog. Just because she's a good snog, that's all you should do. Try some light reading, or some cooking, like Hermione and I did earlier."

"No, she didn't!" he yelled, with shock in his voice, staring at Lavender. "And you didn't do anything with 'Mione either! She wouldn't touch you with a pole the size of the earth! And you like me, don't you Lavender?"

"Yeah," she whispered, pretending to look away. "Yeah..."

"Don't lie to me!" he yelled, with more anger in his voice. "You like me, right?"

Lavender nodded slowly, her cheeks turning paler by the minute.

"YOU DON'T, DO YOU?" Weasley yelled furiously. "LAVENDER BROWN, YOU LYING, CONNIVING _BITCH!"_

"I never liked you!" she laughed jokingly, but she wasn't exactly aware of Weasley's anger. "I never bloody liked you!"

Weasley walked up to her, glaring with anger.

"I was joking Ron!" she cried, tears coming out of her eyes, knowing what was about to befall her. "I really, _really_ like you. Oh screw that, I love you. Always had since First Year"

He continued to glare at her.

"Please!" she yelled, cowering behind her arms. "I was only joking about not liking you!"

Ignoring her, he lifted his hand slowly, curling it into a wrist. He then punched her harshly and continuously, to the point where she was screaming and bleeding. Numerous times I tried to stop him by grabbing his wrist, but he'd shake my arms off me and continued hitting her. When she started bleeding, he stopped and glared at her furiously, cursing her as she burst into tears. He lifted his fist again.

"Oi!" I yelled, grabbing his wrist. Thankfully, he didn't try to shake me off this time. "You're so lucky we don't care about house points on this trip, or I would've taken three thousand points off Gryffindor by now!"

"I don't bloody care!" Weasley replied angrily. "She _did_ this to me, Malfoy! How can you not see that?"

"_You don't care?_ How? You're abusing her!" I yelled, holding Lavender under my arms. "Let's go, Lavender. We have to."

I carried her to the villa, leaving behind an angry, disturbed Weasley. He slammed the door behind him.

"Don't come back, you stupid girl!" he yelled.

And when I opened the door, I saw Hermione there, with her arms folded.

"What the hell did you do, Draco Lucius Malfoy?"

The real question is, what did I get myself into?

* * *

><p>"Nothing!" I yelled. "I did nothing!"<p>

"You sure, Malfoy?" spitted Lavender. "You sure you didn't do 'anything'?"

"Hermione," I whispered. "Ron beat her up. She's losing a lot of blood right now. Now get some bandages, antiseptic and some tissue."

Hermione nodded, and she ran quickly upstairs. I stared at her, wondering how she could still be so civil, and not screaming with this much blood in sight.

_Oh wait,_ I thought. _She's Granger._

"Malfoy," Lavender spitted, pulling off a lousy attempt smirking. "You-you like Her... Hermi... Hermione, don't you?"

"No!" I replied angrily, trying not to blush. "Not like that! As a friend, of course I do!"

"True," she sighed, gazing at the ceiling. "Who doesn't?"

As quick as lightning, Hermione padded Lavender's cheek softly with tissue as she tried to wipe all the blood away. As soon as most of it was gone, she padded the wound with antiseptic which she poured on cotton which she put on her hand, which made Lavender scream like an idiot. After that, she padded some more cotton on the wound and sealed it with a bandage.

"Here you go," she smiled. "It'll be healed just in time for the ball, there'll be a scar of course, but it shouldn't be too obvious if you put in a bit of concealer. If you need to get the bandage changed, or if you need to talk, just call me."

"Oh," Lavender grinned. "Thanks Hermione."

Hermione nodded as Lavender left the villa.

"You're good," I whispered to her. "You should be a doctor one day."

"Thank you," she replied firmly. She then went straight upstairs.

[Hermione]  
>You have no idea of how jealous I was when you held her like that, Draco Malfoy. And you never will.<p>

That's why I was so quick with her.

Oh God, why was I thinking that?

I don't like him. Wait, of course I do. But not that way.

I don't.

He's just a friend.

I don't like him that way.

_Right?_

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Hermione's in denial. That's good, right? Hehe... See you next time!<strong>


	10. Consolation

**A/N: Hello, everyone! If you haven't known already, I'll be away next week. Anyway, it took me absolute _ages_ to get any inspiration for this chapter whatsoever. So, I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>[Hermione]<br>At breakfast, Luna, Ginny and I sat together on the table, as usual. But this time, we had a new addition: Lavender.

After Luna came over, I hastily told Ginny about the situation, and she had Harry move into Ron's room until he calmed down (which I knew from experience, could take _ages_). She then had Luna staying with Lavender until she can take care of herself (which I also know can take a while) while Ginny still stayed with Dean. Ginny was a bit angry at Lavender for causing her brother to lash out like that, but she was even more shocked her brother could beat up a girl.

It was quiet at the table, and it was obvious what happened last night changed everything. It already changed us. For example, the people who were supposed to be her friends (Padma, Parvati and Fay Dunbar) ignored her. Ginny was comforting Luna about Seamus and Cho, who were sitting together at a table near us. They were flirting and joking with each other, a fact that made Luna want to cry. Lavender was holding me tightly as she ate her food slowly. I just sat there, watching all of this happening.

Out of nowhere, I saw Draco holding hands with Pansy. They were smirking at each other as they were talking to Ernie Macmillan and Justin Finch-Fletchley. I felt an unreasonably high level of anger boil through me, as my fingers nearly curled themselves into a ball.

"Hermione," Lavender whispered, holding my shoulder. "Draco and Pansy aren't _dating_, you know. They just happen to be very close."

"Ha!" I laughed angrily. "And how do you know?"

"It's _true_, Hermie!" Ginny sighed. "The Malfoys and Parkinsons have been friends for generations. And they're expected to keep it that way. But the last time I checked, that isn't happening, since Draco and Pansy hate each other like crazy. Harry and Ron told me. That, and they go _everywhere_ together."

I nodded, sighing with relief.

As if my sigh was a signal, Draco turned around and smiled at me. I smiled back, slightly blushing. He turned back to Pansy, arguing playfully with her. They looked really happy together. My anger was bubbling again.

"It's just a dare Hermione," Luna sighed. We all stared at her, wondering how she knew these things. "The Thestrals told me."

"What a stupid dare, then!" Ginny sighed. "Lavender, Luna, Hermie - we're going back to Hemie's villa."

All four of us stood up and left for the villa, barely finishing our breakfasts.

15 minutes earlier...  
>[Draco]<br>"I'm bored," Pansy sighed, sitting in the seat next to me. I shuffled away from her.

"Malfoy," Blaise mumbled. "Don't treat her like she's vermin!"

"But she is!" I joked. Pansy punched me on the face.

"You say that one more time - " Pansy threatened, before Blaise interrupted her and said I was joking.

"And to prove it," Crabbe snickered. "You have to pretend that you two are dating. For the rest of the day."

My jaws dropped. Pansy smirked.

"And if I don't?" I sighed, thinking about Hermione.

"I'll ask Granger out," Blaise smirked. "And I'll do everything I can to make her say yes."

I turned bright red. "Fine," I sighed, turning to Pansy. "How are you doing, Pansy?"

"I'm fine, honey!" Pansy said, leaping up and hugging me.

Goyle raised his eyebrow, smirking, which meant he probably wanted us to do some sort of parade that we were together in front of the whole group.

Pansy and I got up as she grabbed my wrist, looking up at me lovingly. I smirked at her sarcastically (Is that even possible?) as we went around telling other people how we got together.

We were talking to Macmillan and his group when I turned around and saw Hermione with Lavender. I smiled at her and she smiled back, blushing.

"Yeah!" Pansy was saying. "He was like, 'Oh Pansy...' And I was like... 'What is it, Draco?'"

As she was drawling on, I turned around to get another stare at Granger.

But she was gone.

[Hermione]  
>I ran back to the Manor, crying.<p>

Ginny and Lavender were holding onto my shoulder, while Luna was opening the villa keys. Ginny was whispering words of consolation, and Lavender was stroking me. They were obviously feeling this sorry for me. Well, I wasn't even feeling sorry for myself. So, their consoling isn't very helpful.

"It's okay," Ginny sighed. "Let's do something fun."

"What could possibly be fun in a moment like this?" I cried.

"I come home in the morning light," Luna sang softly.

"My mother says, 'When you gonna live your live right?'" Lavender whispered, looking slightly out of place.

"Oh Mother dear we're not the fortunate ones," Ginny smiled.

"And girls, they wanna have fu-un," I mumbled.

"Oh girls just wanna have fu-un!" we all sang, smiling.

I stood up, smiled, and got ready for my big solo as Luna made her way onto the piano.

_The phone rings in the middle of the night,_

_My father yells "What you gonna do with your life?"_

_Oh, daddy, dear,_

_You know you're still number one,_

_But girls,_

_They wanna have fu-un,_

_Oh, girls, just wanna have_

_That's all they really want..._

_Some fun..._

After that, we then just danced around the villa being absolutely ridiculous as Luna belted it out on the piano. We were all acting drunk, and after a while, we all felt like Cyndi Lauper, happy and joyful. I almost forgot about Malfoy. After I finished my solo, it was Ginny's turn.

_Some boys take a beautiful girl,_

_And hide her away from the rest of the world._

_I wanna be the one to walk in the sun._

_Oh, girls,_

_They wanna have fu-un._

_Oh, girls,_

_Just wanna have_

_That's all they really want..._

_Some fun..._

At that point, Luna told us she was tired of playing the piano, but she was smiling. We were all on the floor laughing. I ended up wearing a really crazy, colourful scarf, Ginny looked like Professor Trelawney, and Lavender looked like she was over the moon. But we all were: Luna forgot about Seamus, Lavender forgot about Ron, Ginny forgot about Blaise, while I forgot about Draco.

Even though I knew it wouldn't last forever, I decided to enjoy it while it lasted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you've enjoyed it! And next chapter, there will be a really, really big surprise. You'll have to read it to believe it.**

**- nietsmmar**


	11. Revelations

[Draco]  
>It felt like years before I went back to the hotel with Pansy, Theo and Blaise. They had dragged me all around the city: Theo to check out some video games, Blaise and I to watch a movie, while Pansy made me go through a 'Tunnel of Love' attraction with her. It was just a sick, twisted, boring version of hell.<p>

"So," Pansy smirked. "Did you enjoy it?"

"Hahaha," I laughed sarcastically. "No."

"What do you mean no?" she yelled, punching me. "I was nice to you, and this is what I get, you filthy little bastard?"

"I didn't enjoy it," I sighed, grabbing her fist. "'Cause I don't like you."

"I knew that, you twat."

"So why are you so shocked?"

"I'm likeable."

"Screw family ties."

"Are you insulting our families, Malfoy?"

"No, Parkinson. I just don't like it that we have to be... acquaintances."

"Same thing. But back to the point. Why do you hate me?"

"You're rude, ugly, spiteful, you lie, you bully, not to mention countless other things..."

"Ha! Then, what does that make Granger?"

"Beautiful, intelligent, friendly, sensitive and caring. Not to mention other things..."

"But I am all those things!" Pansy yelled in desperation.

There was a pause between us.

"You know what, Pansy? You are. But I'm still not going out with you," I smiled.

"Why is that?" she replied in anger.

I took a deep breath, and I said some of the most beautiful words I could have ever said in my life.

"You're not Hermione Granger."

[Hermione]  
>I was on the way back to the villa, smiling with glee. Ginny, Luna, Lavender and I had watch all the episodes of Buffy we could think of and now I get to go back to the villa and sleep it all off. But then, I bumped into Pansy.<p>

"Watch it!" she yelled, rude as per usual.

"_You_ watch it!" I screamed back, and I continued to walk away from her, head held high.

"I need to talk to you, Granger!" she yelled back at me.

"What is it?" I asked, walking back to her.

"Malfoy and I aren't together anymore."

I raised my eyebrow.

"What's wrong? He's too annoying for you?" I laughed.

"No! He'll never be annoying for me!" Pansy screeched.

"Really?"

"Of course! And... I hate to tell you this, but I have to anyway."

"Why bother telling me, then?" I sighed, and I continued to walk. Pansy then grabbed my hand.

"Don't be mad at him," she said knowingly at me.

"Why?" I asked.

Pansy took a deep breath, and she looked like she was going to be sick.

"He has a big crush on you."

With that, Pansy turned around and left bitterly, shivering.

I have never felt happier.

* * *

><p>I watched Draco sit on the couch lazily, with a plain shirt and trousers. He looked like he could puke any minute.<p>

"So," I smirked, turning my face away from him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he replied, smiling. "Pansy and I just broke up. She's a terrible rat."

I nodded, smirking behind his back. _I know._

"Are you alright?" he asked, concerned.

"Of course!" I smiled. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Nothing," he whispered.

I turned around, and I saw him thinking intensively. "You want to say something, don't you?" I asked.

"Yes," he whispered, even quieter this time.

I walked to him, and I sat down next to him. I then stroked his shoulder. What was odd about it was I could feel his tone of muscle, and it was strangely comforting.

"Are-are you alright?" I asked.

[Draco]  
>"Yeah," I replied, shaking. As much as I hated to admit it, Hermione was stroking my shoulder in an oddly comfortable way.<p>

"You're not," she sighed. "Don't lie."

"I am!" I yelled.

"I'm bloody persistant," she smirked.

"Alright then!" I replied, remembering the first dinner we had. "I'm not!"

There was a pause.

"I've been having nightmares," I shivered. "Really weird ones."

"That's odd," she replied, leaning on my shoulder. "I've been having odd nightmares too."

"I guess I'm not crazy."

"You never were."

"Yeah."

We turned around to look at each other, and there came these memories, flooding back again.

I could remember the first time I met her, and the time she slapped me in third year. I could remember her being smarter than I was (which was (and still is) true) and all the times we glared at each other. I could remember telling on her in fifth year when I was in the Inquisitorial Squad because she was part of Dumbledore's Army. I could remember... everything.

"Draco?" Hermione whispered. "D'you remember me?"

"Of course I do!" I replied. "I just can't believe I hated you just because you're Muggleborn."

"Oh Merlin!" she shrieked. "Me neither!"

We flung our arms around each other, crying in absolute madness. We were apologizing for everything we did to each other in that other universe. All the insults, all the fighting, all the madness... everything.

"I have something to tell you," I replied, moving away from Hermione.

"What?" she asked, curiously and intently.

"Well, for the past couple of days. I've been thinking..."

"Thinking of what?"

"I'm going to tell you in a minute! Remember when Pansy and I were... 'going out'? Well, blame Blaise! Blame him for all the fiascos that have been happening! He told me that if I didn't pretend to go out with her, he'd ask you out."

"He did?"

"Of course! And I don't know about you, but I don't think you two would look good together."

"I agree with you! I don't like him. I... I like someone else."

"Who is it?"

"I... can't tell you."

"Well, I'm going to ask the person I like to go out with me. Right now."

Hermione smiled, "Well... go on then!"

"W-will," I whispered, clearing my throat. "Will you go out with me?"

"Yes!" she screamed. "Yes!"

We flung our arms around each other, crying with joy.

I then got up, turned on my CD and selected the right track. Then, a violin solo came onto the room. Hermione raised her eyebrow, looking confused, but I held out my hand and she took it.

_Years ago, when I was younger,_

_I kinda liked a girl I knew,_

_She was mine, and we were sweethearts,_

_That was then, but then it's true._

"What on earth is this?" Hermione whispered, looking at the CD. I ignored her and started twirling her around the room. She appeared to be anjoying herself, since she was twirling round and round the room, laughing and screaming.

_I'm in love with a fairytale,_

_Even though it hurts,_

_'Cause I don't care if I lose my mind,_

_I'm already cursed._

"Aren't you good at the Viennese Waltz?" she flirtatiously laughed at me.

"Oh aren't I?" I smirked, thinking about my waltzing background.

_Everyday we started fighting._

_Every night we fell in love._

_No one else could make me sadder_

_No one else could lift me high above_

_I don't know what I was doing_

_And suddenly we fell apart,_

_Nowadays I cannot find her_

_But when I do, we'll get a brand new start._

"Oh Malfoy," Hermione giggled, twirling around my wrist. "You and your cryptic lyrics."

"At least they're not as cryptic as you!" I joked. She then punched my shoulder lightly, while I pretended to yelp in pain.

_I'm in love with a fairytale,_

_Even though it hurts,_

_'Cause I don't care if I lose my mind,_

_I'm already cursed._


	12. Dark Discoveries

[Snape]  
>"My Lord, the plan is working."<p>

Lord Voldemort came to my room and gazed at the crystal ball, smiling with glee. To be honest, I thought he looked a bit odd with a smile on his face, and he looked more stupid than Peeves.

"Which part?" he smirked. "The part where Malfoy and that Mudblood fall in love, or the part where they remember anything?"

"Both," I replied solemnly, barely looking at him.

Lord Voldemort smirked, "Well, we need to dig deeper! Uncover more memories! Surely Dumbledore's weak spell must have left some more memories we can exploit!"

"There's a limit to what I can do," I replied impatiently. "But I'll try my hardest."

"Good," Voldemort replied, smiling. "I. Want. That. Mudblood. _Dead_."

I nodded, leaving his room.

_Oh Lily,_ I thought. _Forgive me._

* * *

><p>I decided to run to my hallway mirror when I arrived back at the quarters, tapping on it three times. Then, Dumbledore appeared on it, looking as serious as ever.<p>

"What is it, Severus?" he asked curiously.

"The Dark Lord," I sighed. "Wants Malfoy and Granger to... fall in love. And remember everything."

"Why?"

"Because if they did, he can use what they know against them. He'll use the fact that she's... Muggleborn, and he's of royalty to... get Malfoy back into being a Death Eater again."

"I see. Well? _Do_ they remember?"

"They did. We do have a problem now sir. He's planning to take her."

"Well - stop him!"

"I'll do my best now, sir."

With that, I lost contact with Dumbledore. I then immediately started thinking of unorthodox but clever plans to make sure Hermione Granger doesn't die.

And just when I thought I wasn't going to find that idea, I found it.

I tapped on the mirror again.

"I've got a plan that might just work."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows.

"Well, what is it?"

[Hermione]  
>Draco and I were walking to my usual table, with heads turning around to stare at our hands. Honestly! People nowadays!<p>

As I went by, I saw lots of people staring at us and asking us what was going on. We usually went with a gentle sentence, like, 'We just did,' or 'He asked me with a rose in his hand.' If it was someone we knew a little bit more, we'd go on a bit longer, but not too long for them to glare at us.

We walked straight past Pansy and her glaring group of friends, glaring back at them. I saw Pansy smirking at Draco out of the corner of my eye, but he turned away from her. That was good.

When we arrived at our table, Ginny leaped up and stared at Draco, then me, then Draco again.

"You two are together, aren't you?" she smirked.

I nodded, and she flung my arms around me. Lavender and Luna then ran up from their benches and did the same, practically suffocating me.

"Congratulations!" Ginny whispered, grinning like an idiot.

"You guys look ah-mae-_ziiing_ together!" Lavender laughed, her bandage hugging my face like a flame.

"The Thestrals wish you luck," Luna mumbled. For once, we shrugged it off.

After a while, we all let go, and Ginny dragged us down to tell her all the details.

"What are you planning to do today?" she asked mysteriously.

"We're just planning to go to a quiet town just outside of Edinburgh," Draco grinned, stroking my shoulder. I jokingly pushed him off with a revolted look on my face. He laughed like a maniac, causing me to laugh like one too. Ginny smirked.

"Yeah," I laughed, panting for every breath I could. "We'll be back in the evening of course."

Ginny nodded. I then decided to ask her about Hogwarts. Draco and I had been thinking about telling her what we know. At first, he was slightly reluctant, but I convinced him that she could be trusted.

"We need to talk Gin," I whispered. "You, me, and Draco."

Ginny nodded and the three of us went to a secluded corner where no one can see us. It turned out to be behind one of the villas three houses across from the patio we were having breakfast in. It was a tad scruffy, but it was a good place to hide.

"What?" she asked mysteriously. "What is so important that you needed to drag out of breakfast? And into _this_ piece of crap?"

"I'm sorry. No one would be looking for us here. Tell me, Gin, have you been getting any weird visions lately?" I asked her.

"Kinda," she whispered quietly. I can tell by the tone of her whisper she meant 'yes'.

"With who?" Draco asked curiously.

"I don't know!" she lied. I could tell. "With this boy from our year, I think. I don't know who he is, but he's dark, tall, arrogant and just so fucking _handsome_..."

"Blaise Zabini," Draco replied. "He's my best friend."

Ginny blushed, "Don't you dare tell him that!"

"I wasn't thinking of it," he smirked.

"Thank goodness!" she sighed with obvious relief, punching him on the shoulder. I glared at her and she started yapping again "So, anyway... everytime we stare at each other, even for a second, I dreamt that I was in Hogwarts again. Even if it was only for a second."

"Whoa!" Draco shrieked, quietly. "Again?"

"Yeah. It feels like I've been there before. Except... in that time, I married Harry."

"You did?"

"Yeah, and Hermione was married to Ron, out of all people! That stupid bastard! Oh, sorry... shouldn't be saying that about my own brother. And _you_, Malfoy, were married to Astoria Greengrass, which I think is kind of crazy. I mean, she is a total b-i-t-c-h..."

"To the point?" I asked before she could throw another insult and catch us all off guard.

"I remember," she sighed. "I know we're Hogwarts students. I remember everything, yeah. I don't really mind being a Muggle for the rest of my life. Except what on earth am I going to do about Quidditch? And not to mention my audition for the Holyhead Harpies! But what does that have to do with anything?"

"We remember it too," Draco and I whispered in unison. "And I don't know what we're doing here, all pretending to be Muggles. I mean, why can't we be in Hogwarts right now?"

"Well," I mumbled. "I'd say, thank goodness we aren't. If we were still in Hogwarts, you and I would still be thinking of ways to kill each other, Draco. And in a bigger picture, Dumbledore and McGonagall are probably trying to protect us for our own good... but from what, exactly? Last time I checked, Lord Voldemort was dead and all the Death Eaters were locked up in Azkaban."

Like a flash of lightning, the sky went dark. You could see it was dark for miles and miles around. The odd thing was, only the three of us noticed it. Suddenly, a crazy shape floated up in the sky. The Dark Mark.

"It c-can't b-be..."

I saw Snape out of the corner of my eye with a couple of Death Eaters, but they were all wearing masks.

"What are you doing here?" I yelled.

"To get you," one of the Death Eaters whispered maniacally.

"W-why?" I trembled, trying my best to lie.

"You're Hermione Granger!" Snape yelled, in his own way. "You're part of the Golden Trio. You're also the only one of the Golden Trio that... remembers anything."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" I shrieked. "What's the Golden Trio? Are they, like, made of gold or something? A-And what am I s-supposed to remember?"

"You really have no idea, don't you?" laughed another Death Eater.

"Of course not, you bastard!" I yelled, slaping his face.

It all went by too fast.

First, a Death Eater grabbed my arms and tied them with a rope together. I was screaming like an idiot as I tried to run away. But everytime, they caught me. I would get away for a couple of seconds, but Ginny and Draco were too busy trying to fend off the others as another one got to my feet and tied them together.

"Ginny! Draco!" I yelled. "They're going to kidnap me!"

Right then, Draco punched the guy he was fighting on his face and came to help me. He tried to untie my feet but then a big Death Eater kicked his face so violently that he knocked him out.

"_DRACO_!" I yelled, trying to reach him. I jumped over to him, looking ridiculous, laid down next to him, and started crying.

"No!" I shrieked. "No! No!"

Suddenly, the Death Eater that kicked Draco's face whisked me up in his arms, away from him. "You're coming with me!" he smirked, his eyes glowing fire.

"No you're not!" I yelled. With my hands, I punched his face, and he bled lightly.

_Where was your wand when you needed it?_

He told me to trust him. This is how I replied:

"Why would I trust you?"

"You know me," D.E replied. "I'm not a bad guy."

"And why should I believe that?" I shrieked. "You're a bloody _Death Eater_ for crying out loud!"

"I'm a spy," he whispered. He then stared at Draco and sighed.

"He'll be okay," he replied, staring into my eyes. "Wait... you care about him, don't you?"

I nodded. _Of course!_ I thought.

"Let's go before it's too late!" he mumbled. I simply nodded.

_Please tell me Draco's okay._

As we were getting ready to Apparate, he grabbed my hands as I clung on to him. I could feel myself flying off the ground. I don't know if I was going to see Draco again, so I stole one last stare at him and silently cried before I was flying off the ground.

And we were gone.


	13. Uncovered

**A/N: Hello everyone! And welcome to the 13th chapter of the series. It's probably nearly halfway through.**

**I bet some of you wonder who D.E is now, and, as asked by Kalianna Loralei, no, it's not Snape. :) It's someone more shocking...**

* * *

><p>[Draco]<br>_"HERMIONE!"_

"Draco, Hermione's been gone for a couple of hours now, since it's three o'clock. You're at the villa now. Don't ask how I got in. It's okay."

I woke up to see Ginny smiling sweetly, though her eyes looked more bloodshot than her face showed. _Wait, did I just called her _Ginny_? I have been soft lately._

I sat up on my bed and I started crying. Ginny sighed. She stared into my eyes and I could see tears forming. She then started crying too. We flung our arms around each other, knowing that we might never see Hermione again.

"We need to tell someone!" I yelled after half an hour of sobbing. I then wiped my palm on my eyes, wiping the tears out of them. "Someone important! Like uhh... Dumbledore! And McGonagall too!"

"Yeah," Ginny sighed. "B-but... what if Dumbledore and McGonagall think we're crazy?"

"We'll have to do it ourselves," I announced. "I don't care if we get expelled, or if I have to die for this... I just want Hermione back."

Ginny nodded, and we straight away found Dumbledore and McGonagall's villa.

To be honest, our villa seemed like a taster compared to Dumbledore's and McGonagall's. It was probably as big as London... no, as big as England for all it mattered. You couldn't see the end of the villa, even if you were ten, fifteen miles away from it. The villa looked two hundred, maybe three hundred years old. It had the style and swagger of the Romance era, but it also looked extremely Baroque. Whoever designed this villa was a genius.

Ginny and I walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. Within a second, Headmaster Dumbledore was there, looking curious.

"Oh, Mr. Malfoy!" he said curiously. "What on earth could you be doing here? And with Miss Weasley?"

"It's an emergency!" Ginny whispered. Dumbledore led us in and he closed the front door.

"What emergency?" Dumbledore asked.

"We remember," I said through gritted teeth. "We remember everything. We know about Hogwarts. We know that I'm a stupid, foul-minded Slytherin, Hermione's a know-it-all Gryffindor and Ginny, is well... the best Bat Bogey Hexer we all know and _love_."

Ginny glared at me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Minerva! I need you! Now!" Dumbledore yelled.

As quick as lightning, McGonagall came downstairs and glared at Dumbledore. "What's so important you had to yell at me?" she stormily yelled.

"They remember," Dumbledore whispered solemnly.

"No! They can't!" she whispered. "The Memory Charm was supposed to - "

"It wasn't strong enough."

Ginny and I stared at each other, shaking our heads.

"Oh... sorry children!" McGonagall sighed. "Well... this is awkward."

"Really?" I sighed. "We just need some answers."

"What are the questions?" Dumbledore asked.

"One, why are we in Muggle Edinburgh?" I asked.

"Two, why are you so scared of us remembering?" Ginny enquired.

"Three, can we please have our wands back?" I asked, carefully choosing my words.

"And four, can you help us get Hermione back from the Death Eaters?" we both said in unison.

"You know what?" Dumbledore smiled. "We tell you what you want to hear - "

"And give our wands back!" Ginny grinned.

"And give your wands back," Dumbledore repeated grudgingly. "And we'll also help you find Hermione. But there's a catch: you both have to keep it a secret."

We nodded, showing him that we agreed.

"What is it that you want to tell us?" I whispered, catching a long, wooden stick in the sky.

* * *

><p>A few hours earlier...<br>[Hermione]  
>"Where am I?" I arrived, my hands and feet were somehow still tied together. We had just arrived in... well, wherever it is D.E apparated to. It was a quiet place, in teh middle of nowhere. It looked like an exact replica of Godric's Hollow, but filled with more life, and plants, and living things.<p>

"Just a quiet place out in Northern England," D.E explained. "I think it's called Carly, or Carlish. Or Carlydegook. Oh, I remember now! Carlisle."

He untied me and when he was finished, I looked at my wrists and my feet and I started running around in circles. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw some Muggle teenagers walking by with skateboards, looking at D.E as if he was a hallucination, like I was insane. I look ridiculous, but hey, I've been tied up for ages. Okay, it was only a couple of minutes but that's still a long time to be tied up and the rope was already rubbing against my skin and causing my wrists and ankles to have red-hot blisters.

"Thank you!" I smiled, flinging my arms around him after my 'victory run'. "We're so grateful for what you've done for me!"

"We?" D.E asked.

"You know," I grinned. "The blonde boy back there, also known as my boyfriend, and the redhead, who's my best friend? And me? I mean, we should be grateful, 'cause you saved me from dying which could have caused excruciating pain for the two of them. And me."

"Oh," he chuckled. "You're welcome."

There was an awkward pause. I then sat down on a tree stump, sighing. I looked around the garden we were stranded at. The grass has obviously been uncut for a while, looking at how long they were and the flowers look like they could survive another war, since some were withering, but some still looked healthy and pleasant. This place must have been abandoned for years.

"Come," D.E whispered. "The Dark Lord will come soon. You must be in the place he expects you to be in. Hold my hand and come with me."

I grabbed his wrist as we went to a small cottage. Outside, it looks beautiful, lovely, and cozy. But inside, it looked like it was built hastily in the Second Muggle World War.

D.E tied me up to a chair, but I sat on the chair willingly because I know I could trust him. I then pretended to look scared, and he told me how good I could act. He then painted some ash on my face and he carefully dabbed some grey face paint under my eyes to show how 'tired' I've been.

"You could be legendary!" he joked.

"And you could be too," I whispered. "You were brave enough to be a spy in the Death Eaters, knowing that Voldemort's watching your every move. But I have to ask... who are you?"

D.E. took off his violent, red mask, after he stopped flinching at the name. I instantly knew who he was.

"No," I whispered quietly to myself. "It can't be..."

"Oh yes it can..."


	14. Dear Diary

**A/N: Hello there! This is the 14th chapter in this entire thing. You can skip this chapter if you want to, but I suggest you don't because if gives you a little bit of background on this story itself and how it came to be. Plus, it's entirely Draco's POV. Cheers!**

* * *

><p>[Draco]<br>"My Lord, I am willing to join your cause."

"Good!" Ginny grinned, clapping her hands like a walrus. "You sound bloody convincing! There is no way they're not going to buy it! But please, stop with the sarcasm, 'cause if I were the Dark Lord I'd - "

"Can I go get ready now?" I asked, bored with her incessant talk.

"You have two hours," she sighed, muttering something that sounded like 'that git can't accept some bloody advice' before closing the door.

I locked the door and went upstairs to clear out my things. My room was quite messy, but now that I have my wand back, I just cast an Undetectable Expanding Charm on my suitcase and levitated all my things in my suitcase. That was quick.

I then moved on to Hermione's room. I decided to get one of my backpacks and pack some of her stuff in there so that when I see her, she can change her clothes and other things if she needed it.

I was busy cleaning out her drawer when I saw a small leather journal inside, there was a picture of Hermione, Ginny and Luna on the front. They looked happy, and smiling at the camera. They also looked really young. They were also dressed in flowery dresses, and I could see St. Rowena's (Or at least, what I thought it was) behind them in her full glory. I know that Hermione and Ginny have been friends since kindergarten, but it was only at St. Rowena's Luna had become one of them.

Irresistably, I opened the leather cover of the book. I thought that Hermione, with her sort of mind, would've gotten a diary with a lock, but well, I was wrong...

_July 16th _

_Dear diary,_  
><em>I got you as a present from Mum and Dad because I did so well in my GCSEs. All A*s, in fact. From all 12 subjects. Ginny's going to take hers next year and I do hope she gets great results too! Crossing my fingers! I'm so happy now, but I'm going to have a lot of subjects to choose from from A-Levels. Please help me!<em>

_So anyway, I'm going to Ginny's in a couple of days, and Harry will be there too! Oh, will this be a wonderful summer! Luna and Neville are already there so we don't have to wait for anyone else._

_Oh, let me introduce myself! I'm Hermione Jean Granger, and I was born on 19th September, 1979. I go to St. Rowena's, a boarding school in the middle of the English countryside. I'm in the Sixth Form after the summer, and I'm ridiculously nervous for it! My favourite colour is blue, but I also like green and red. My best friend is Ginny Weasley, though she's still only a fifth year after the summer. Ginny's incredibly clever and dead sneaky. She's also sensible, caring, funny and gorgeous. I also have a wonderful friend called Luna Lovegood, and she's in the same year as Ginny, but much less sensible. I don't usually mind now that I've gotten used to it. She's Luna._

_I love reading. My favourite book is Wuthering Heights by Emily Bronte. I like to read Shakespeare, Austen, Woolf, and most importantly, Jules Verne. I detest Dickens, because his books are terrible rubbish, but everyone says he's bloody fantastic. Though I have to admit Oliver Twist wasn't too bad._

_I live in a house with my mother and father, who are both dentists, and I'm an only child. I have a cat called Crookshanks, who's ginger, and without training, caught a spider by itself. My parents live in a small house outside of London. It's very cosy, with a warm fireplace and a pretty little garden outside._

_I have to get ready for Ginny's now! Gotta go!_

_- Hermione_

I smiled as I finished reading the diary entry. I could imagine Hermione saying all of this, and I started laughing. It sounded so much like her. I then flicked through a couple of pages until I could find one that filled my interests.

_August 1st _

_Dear diary,_  
><em>As you have already know, I've been at the Weasley's for a week now. It's been fun, being with all my best friends again. There's been a lot of mischief going on, mostly Fred and George's fault. They once put confetti in all the food for dinner and Mrs. Weasley went ballistics.<em>

_I'm exhausted now, after having an excruciatingly long water fight. It was been me, Ron and Luna, against Harry, Ginny and Neville. It was lots and lots of fun!_

_First, we started with water guns, a ton of water balloons, and dry grass. In the end, we ended up with broken water guns, a ton of water balloons, and grass that didn't feel like grass, but as if someone decided to put some dirt and soft rocks in the sea. We divided ourselves into pairs: me versus Ginny, Ron versus Harry and Luna versus Neville._

_It was fun, really. I got the water gun, while all Ginny had was a bunch of water balloons. Oddly enough, I was too busy shooting water at Ginny I forgot to refill my water gun, so I ended up being pelted by water balloons, courtesy of Ginny Weasley. I don't mind. She deserved her win. Though after that, Ginny, Ron and Luna had a big water fight and Ron won since Ginny wasn't strong enough to beat him while Luna was too busy chasing off Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. (She says they came here from Sweden, and they must have gotten lost on the North Sea.)_

_Now, everyone's (more like Luna, Ron, Harry and Neville) yelling for the shower. I expected it, since it was Ginny's turn and it takes her half an hour just to do her hair. Luckily, I showered first, and I didn't take too long. It'll only be a couple of minutes before my hair is dry enough to comb. But it's not like that's a blessing. I've been drying it for about an hour now since my hair is ridiculously thick. I tried using a hairdryer before but all my hair started falling out so I never used one again._

_Oh, Ginny's just come out from the shower, looking absolutely messy and she's probably going to start moaning about how some people are so unfair again!_

_- Hermione_

I rolled my eyes. Things were so chaotic in the Weasley house, I can tell. I then flipped to the back of the diary and I began to read the most recent entry.

_October 14th _

_Dear diary,_  
><em>I'm incredibly flustered, mad, but excited. I swear that this isn't even logically possible.<em>

_I've just arrived in Edinburgh, the beautiful capital of Scotland. Though I have to say that the fact that a golf course next to an airport is just bloody ridiculous. Other than that, the buildings can be all 16th century and dolled up in Baroque flair on one end of the street and the other has tall skyscrapers reaching for the skies. It is an odd contrast, but I think that is what makes Edinburgh so beautiful._

_The flight was hectic. Ginny couldn't stop babbling about Scottish boys, Scottish dancing and Scottish football (in general, she just couldn't stop talking about Scotland) and Luna was just talking to the Nargles until about halfway through. I, on the other hand, was busy reading and listening to Ginny's yapping. Not fun._

_Once we got to the hotel, the three of us met up with Harry and Ron. I missed them, even though it was only a month since I last saw them. Neville was busy, Harry had said, but nobody knew what it was about, except for maybe... well, Neville. Both Harry and Ron are fine, but Ron was moaning about how Draco Malfoy, was going to be Head Boy next year, when it could've been Harry instead. (In St. Rowena and St. Godric's instead of being informed who the Head Girl is during the summer before the Seventh Year, we tell them in the Sixth Year, so the future Heads can get to know each other through the many balls our schools have together and work better together as Heads the next year. Though we don't go to the same school, our schools are very close and we usually check with the other school to see if a decision is okay.)_

_When Dumbledore announced that we were staying with someone from the other school, I really hoped I was staying with Ron. Ginny can have Harry all to herself, and Luna would be fine with Neville. They're both airheads anyway. But obviously, knowing Dumbledore, I obviously wasn't going to stay with a friend I've already connected with._

_Ginny ended up with her crush, Dean Thomas, Luna and Harry ended up together (which I think is quite adorable) while Ron was partnered up with no one else but Lavender Brown. Somehow, I ended up with the one and only Draco Malfoy._

_Draco Malfoy, the Head Boy Ron hates. Draco Malfoy, my best friends' worst enemy. Draco Malfoy, the boy I've had a crush on since this morning._

_Oh crap, I did not just say that._

_Back to the story, instead of staying in a hotel room like the others, Draco and I got to stay in a wonderful villa. It's really pretty, and one day I'll take photographs of it. We don't have to share a room, or a shower either. That makes everything doubly good._

_The two of us had a look around before I made some of my special ice-cream recipe. Draco had some too, and well... we umm..._

_The two of us kissed._

_I have to be honest, he was good at it, and I really enjoyed it, which is crazy, but then, for some crazy reason, I broke away. It was because of something even more personal that the kiss, and I can't bring myself to write about it. But one thing I can tell you is, I'm so scared of making Ron angry._

_I have to talk to Draco now. Umm... bye._

_- Hermione_


	15. Charades

**A/N: Hello! I hope you've missed me. ;) So anyway... after this chapter, I'll be going on hiatus with the story, since inspiration is running out, and I need some to regain it. I'm also going to put up a new fanfic very soon after this chapter, also Dramione, but it's not exactly the central pairing. Hehe... in this chapter, D.E.'s identity is going to be revealed. So... read.**

* * *

><p>[Hermione]<br>"Wake up!"

D.E (Even though I know who he is, I'm still going to call him that) shook me like a leaf and I woke up rather reluctantly. Rubbing my eyes, I kept blinking until I could see, then I put out my arm (because I still thought I was dreaming) so D.E. can pull me off the bed.

"You look ill today," he muttered, digging into his pocket. "Here. Have a couple of Muggle biscuits. They're called Hob Nobs, or something like that. And here's a carton of chocolate milk. They don't have much at the corner shop. And how on earth do Muggles survive without Butterbeer?"

"I don't like milk," I frowned, but I took the carton and started drinking anyway, nourishing myself as much as I could. I had to, or I'll die. "Thanks anyway."

"No problem," he grinned.

When I had finished eating, he then tied me to the chair with some smooth rope and to make sure I looked extra messy, so I asked him to ruffle my hair and make me look dirty. He did it, and he did a good job of doing it too so I looked like I just stepped into the sewers.

It has been about three days since Day One. For the last seventy-two hours, I was stuck in this cottage being either interrogated by Death Eaters or trying to sleep on the bed. Or more accurately, the sad excuse of a bed, as Ginny would say. It had a wooden plank as the head, an old, broken mattress (which was probably full of dust mites and bed bugs, I warn you!) and two old pillows. I performed some cleaning charms on them but they simply wouldn't work! Thankfully, D.E often gave me simple snacks since he didn't have much money on him, but those simple snacks were enough to help me survive this piece of hell.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," I yawned. "I'm just tired."

D.E. laughed, "The life of a Death Eater is not easy."

"I agree."

A couple of minutes later, some Death Eaters came on the scene. There were three in masks, one of them was Snape, and the other two were...

_Draco and Ginny?_

After that, a flashing light appeared behind them. Lord Voldemort was smirking, with his scary, noseless face. I was absolutely terrified and my face clearly showed it.

"Well, well, well," he smiled, and a really scary one at that. "If it isn't the most annoying _Mudblood _in the world."

Everybody laughed at me except for Snape, Draco and Ginny (The latter two laughed, but albeit rather reluctantly). And D.E.

"You are a disgrace to the wizarding population!" he yelled, and everyone was cheering behind him. "You do not deserve to be here at all! Everybody hates you! Look, your little friends hate you much for being such an insufferable Know-it-all Mudblood they are here taunting you too! Even the little Weaselette, the blood traitor."

I stared at Draco and Ginny, who were chanting as well, but Draco caught me looking at him and he winked at me. I felt myself blushing.

"What is this? Are you scared, Mudblood?"

"I'm not scared!" I yelled, trying to look fierce.

"What a feeble attempt of showing it," he laughed. "I must go. You're not worth my time. You're just a nasty little piece of trash to me. Malfoy, Weasley, take care of this Mudblood. And don't be afraid to hit her with as many Cruciatus Curses as possible."

He then Disapparated with all the other Death Eaters except for Draco, D.E and Ginny. When they have all gone, D.E untied me as quickly as he could and he pointed his wand at Draco and Ginny.

"The two of you should be ashamed of yourselves!" D.E yelled, holding me close to him. "How could you do this to your friend? You betraying, untrustworthy, lying little - "

"What the hell?" Draco whispered, trying to protect himself and Ginny. "Look, whoever you are, please calm down. We're only pretending, Hermione. I mean, look! We haven't got the Dark Mark on our wrists yet!"

"We only did this to save you!" Ginny protested.

They both flashed their wrists at me. All I could see was their pale, white flesh, and no snake or black rose in sight. D.E. put his wand down, so he sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Well, that was a stupid plan," he muttered.

"Maybe you're right D.E.," I yelled at them. "Honestly Draco, why does it have to involve pretending to be Death Eaters for crying out loud? Can't you two think of something else?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "It's the only way we're ever going to get to you. And since Ginny and I are both purebloods, they'll believe us when we say we're going to kill you because of your blood purity. But the truth is, we both love you, no matter what."

Ginny smirked, "Any other way is too risky. And plus, what's a better way of infiltrating and planning the downfall of the Death Eaters than from the inside?"

I smiled,"You do have a point there, Gin."

"But it was my idea!" Draco yelped, and we leaped into each other's arms as Ginny and D.E. started laughing.

"I miss you," I whispered.

"I miss you too," he replied, and we hugged each other tighter, not bothering to let each other go. I then stared into his pale, silver eyes and we started sharing passionate kisses in the middle of the house.

Ginny and D.E cleared their throats.

"Eww," Ginny smiled. Draco shot her a glare, but she only laughed.

"Aren't you people going to ask me who I am?" D.E asked, feeling left out. "I mean, I'm the only one with a mask on."

Draco then asked politely, "Well then, if you are so concerned with us trying to figure out who you are, then may I ask, who are you?"

D.E nodded in glee, obviously happy to be back in the game. He then gently took off his mask, and when he did, he left Draco and Ginny to stare at him, shocked and in utter disbelief.

"Uncle Sirius?"


	16. Runaways

**A/N: Helloooo! How have you been? Good? Good! So... I tell you this: just because I happen to post this chapter my hiatus is NOT over. Because it's not. I'm working on Un An D'Amour, but I might post a chapter for this fic from time to time. **

**This chapter's particularly short. So, yeah. See you next chapter!**

* * *

><p>[Draco]<br>"Yeah Draco," Uncle Sirius smiled, his long brown hair trailing behind him. "I've been the lucky" - whack - "fine, not-so-lucky one protecting your girlfriend for the past few days."

"B-But," I whispered. "How did you convince You-Know-Who?"

"We're part of the Noble House of Black, my boy," he laughed. "We, the Noble House of Black has always hated Muggles and Muggleborns, full stop. And I'm part of it. You are too, Draco. Your mum's one of us. He was able to look past the fact that I was in Gryffindor - since Wormtail - that ass - was in that house too - and a betrayer to Lily and James Potter, who were my best friends. Though I had to prepare one hell of a speech to convince You-Know-Who. But thankfully, there was already a spy in the Order to help me: Snape. He helped me make this fake Mark."

He revealed his wrist open, and there the Dark Mark was, in all its snakes and roses glory. Ginny, Hermione and I couldn't stop staring at it. It looked so... real, though.

"But how did it get past Voldemort?" Hermione asked. I had to shush her as she raised her eyebrows at me and rolled her eyes as she turned back to Sirius.

"Be careful with that name, Hermione!" he whispered. "You're even worse than Harry with it! Did you know You-Know-Who isn't the one that makes the Marks, funnily enough? In actual fact, it's Snape."

"Really?" I asked. Hermione too was shocked, muttering to herself how it could be logical.

"Oh yes! Snape makes sure all the Dark Marks are absolutely perfect, and he makes it special for each and every one of us - which I think is ridiculous - since they all seem to look the same. Well, I tell you, they're not. Some are darker than others. He made sure that mine was made with temporary ink, but the only way you can take it off is if Snape does it himself, with some crazy incantation. He wrote it down somewhere and gave it to me just in case the worst happens, but I lost it."

"Typical," I joked. Sirius and Hermione laughed.

"Yeah, it is typical for me isn't it?" Sirius nodded.

"Why have you been so quiet, Ginny?" Hermione asked, looking concerned at her best friend. "It's not like you."

"I don't know what we're doing here!" she sighed angrily, walking all around the room. "We might as well be going back home. And by home, I mean our hotel. We've found Hermione, we've got Sirius who can help us, we're all safe and sound, let's just go home! Oh wait... I have no idea to get to the Burrow without Mum or Dad."

"We can't!" Hermione and Sirius protested. "We've both got tracking charms on us!"

"Oh crap," I sighed, walking and sitting on the couch abruptly, making it jump. "We're dead."

"We might not be," Ginny smirked. "We'll just send a letter to Dumbledore and McGonagall by Muggle post. It's not as fast, but it's the best we can do."

"Well!" Hermione smiled happily. "One of you should get a piece of parchment and a quill and start writing! I have an envelope in my pocket."

I whipped out a piece of parchment and a pen (oh how I love these Muggle things! They never run out of ink!) and started writing a short letter. When I finished writing the letter, I folded it neatly and got an envelope in pocket and put it there.

"You know Draco?" Sirius grinned. "I don't know how you manage to remember being a Pureblood, stay neutral on Muggleborns and avoid being hit with the Killing Curse by You-Know-Who."

I smirked. If he had any idea.

"I'm pretty sure it's called luck," Ginny grinned. We all laughed.

"I'll go put the letter in the post office," I suggested hopefully.

"There is no _way_ you're doing that!" Hermione yelled concernedly. "Even though Sirius and I have tracking charms on us, instead of using Muggle Post, just in case we get sent to the wrong address, I think someone should just Floo to Dumbledore's place and give him the letter. The Ministry don't monitor them anymore!"

"That's good!" Ginny beamed. "That way, I can send the letter to Dumbledore and McGonagall without waiting, and without chance the message might be intercepted! Unless Death Eaters pop up in Edinburgh, which is not that likely..."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Sirius asked. "Go send them the message."

"I'll do it!" Ginny volunteered, waving her arms frantically in the air. Sirius passed Ginny a little bit of Floo Powder.

"Hotel de Ville," she whispered.

Swallowed by green flames, she disappeared, leaving the rest of us watching.

* * *

><p>Back in Edinburgh...<br>In Edinburgh, the students were in panic, in shock or going about their daily business.

Luna and Lavender were both panicking. Lavender, unsurprisingly, took it harder than Luna. She was hiding in her room all the time and she always seemed tired.

Hermione had disappeared four days before, while Draco and Ginny had disappeared the day afterwards. When Dumbledore and McGonagall had failed to mention it, many of the students find it a little suspicious. However, being cuaght up in trying to explore Edinburgh and in the amount of rumours that spread around the schools everyday, the students immediately forgot about it and assumed that they have gone into the nearby towns to explore the tranquility of the countryside. (Though you do admit that was a very long trip.) Meanwhile, Luna and Seamus were replacing Hermione and Draco as Heads that evening until they came back.

"So Luna," Seamus sighed, smirking at her on her dining table. "Do you want to hang out at the Cafe Rouge later? You know, to discuss some head duties?"

"Oh hell no," Luna bitterly replied, staring away from him. "What's your girlfriend going to say about it? We're going to be in a cafe in the middle of Edinburgh. Won't she be suspicious of me?"

"Wait, _what?"_

"Lavender and Ginny said you asked Cho out. I bet you two are in the middle of bloody paradise right now."

"Well, what they didn't tell you was, she said no."

Luna stared at him for a second. She nodded.

"Well," she sighed. "I'm still going to reject your offer, Seamus. I'm sorry. Besides, Hermione and Draco shouldn't be gone for too long."

She turned on her heel before she returned to her hotel room.

But neither of them know that right at that moment, a certain redhead was sweeping through the villas, away from sight.

* * *

><p>That night, Luna was just checking everyone had gone back to sleep. She and Seamus had agreed to do their patrols separately, since Luna was obviously going to kill Seamus if he tries to talk to her again.<p>

She took the upstairs floor, and she had covered half of the floor so far. So far, she had found nothing unusual. Everyone seems to be holed up in their doors sleeping.

At least, until she heard a suspicious noise.

Luna stayed where she was. She put her hand behind her ear so she could listen to it better. She followed it where it leads her. She took each step very closely, making sure that she doesn't lose it. After a few metres, Luna smirked, found her stride, immediately ran over to the noise and...

"OWWW!"

Luna had bumped into a broom closet, which was precariously located near a stairwell. She raised her eyebrow, rubbed her forehead and the noise stopped. She then knocked the door of the closet gently.

"Hello?" she whispered in her dreamy, mysterious voice. "Is anyone in there?"

Silence.

Luna simply opened the closet doors and found two people in an embrace. One of them had the carrot red hair only the Weasleys had, so she knew it was Ron, since Ginny wasn't here. The other person, however, had shoulder-length, jet black hair. Well, she knew only one person like that, and it was...

_Pansy Parkinson._

"Oh my God!" she sighed. "I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt! But it's way past curfew, you two. You better get back to your dorms or it's 30 points off. Each."

Ron and Pansy immediately ran out of the broom closet and headed off in two separate directions. She then closed the doors of the broom closet and heard a mysterious noise.

"Who's there?" she yelled, pulling out her flashlight. She turned around and saw a thin familiar figure with untidy black hair right behind her.

She smiled.

"Harry!" she gleamed. "If you weren't my roommate I would've yelled at you."

"It's okay," he laughed. "Umm... who'd you catch in the broom closet?"

"You're not going to believe this."

"Try me."

"Ron and Pansy."

Harry laughed even louder. "I'm not surprised. They've been staring at each other all the time at meals and they bump into each other on purpose. Which I think is crazy considering the amount of time they hated each other."

"I agree."

Luna looked up at Harry and realised how close they are to each other. She took a step back, but then she took his wrist.

"Let's go back to our dorm together," she smiled.

"Yeah," he replied, smiling back at her.

They walked back to their dorm together hand in hand, not having a care in the world.


	17. A Night in the Life of Ginny Weasley

[Ginny]  
>"Professor Dumbledore!"<p>

I was flailing my arms when Dumbledore appeared in front of me. He was surprised, but he tried so hard not to act like it. McGonagall was right behind him, dressed in her robes.

"Oh, Miss Weasley! You've come back!" McGonagall smiled.

"Yes I am! And do I have news for you!" I laughed.

"What?" Dumbledore asked.

I handed him the letter that Draco wrote:

Dear Dumbledore and McGonagall,  
>We found Hermione! Apparently she was hiding in some crazy little cottage on the outskirts of Carlisle, England. She doesn't seem tortured, or petrified, or hit with the Cruciatus Curse. Not only that, I've found our long-lost friend, Sirius Black! He must've gotten out of that vale somehow, and whoever helped him must be the most impressive person in the history of Wizarding Britain! He's an undercover agent in the Death Eaters, like Snape.<p>

We have successfully infiltrated You-Know-Who's team of Death Eaters. It was easy for me, with me being related to Father, but for Ginny, it wasn't as easy. However, with a little help from me, she could get in. We're going to get our fake Dark Marks tomorrow, so wish us luck!

- Draco Malfoy

"I see Miss Weasley," Dumbledore smiled. "Wonderful job! Do you want to stay the night here? We'll wake you up at four."

"Yes please! Thank you!" I grinned. "But I can take a walk?"

"Go ahead," McGonagall nodded. "But be back before ten."

I nodded and headed outside into the cool October air blowing in my hair. I laughed, because for the past few days, I had been serious and focused, which is so totally not me. I walked towards the hotel gardens, which weren't too far from where I was standing.

I found Draco and Hermione's villa on my left. Everything stayed where it was as if they had never left. The ruby red bricks looked beautiful in the moonlight. I carefully traced the shape of the villa with my finger, smiling at its architectural structure.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, never thought I would see you again."

Startled, I turned around. It was the one and only Blaise Zabini. He looked tall and handsome in the dark. His hair blended in with the darkness, and his skin seemed extremely smooth. His blue checkerde shirt made him look strong, and his jeans made him look ridiculously skinny.

"Neither did I, Blaise Zabini."

We walked towards each other in the darkness. I can tell Blaise was scanning me in my untamed hair, dirty pair of jeans and t-shirt. Right there, I can tell that he thought I looked absolutely mad.

"You look messed up," he smirked. I told you so.

"Wow Zabini," I smirked back at him. "What every girl wants to hear."

"I was only joking Weasley."

"Let's see... I have crazy hair, my jeans look like crap, and my shirt is torn and ragged. Yup, you were joking."

"I don't give a fuck about that. You look really nice, actually."

I raised my eyebrow. "Did you just say I look nice, Zabini?"

"I believe I did, Weasley."

"You don't look too bad yourself."

"Not too bad, Weasley? You can do better than that."

"What do you want me to say? You look more handsome than Malfoy?"

"That's more like it!"

"I'm only joking."

"Let's see... my hair is neatly combed, my shirt is all buttoned up and it makes me look dead muscular, and my jeans fit me perfectly. You sure were joking."

We then stared at each other for a second. I looked deep into his chocolate brown eyes until I saw this sincere warmth that radiated out of them. I can tell he saw the warmth in my brown eyes too when he said something utterly shocking.

"Ginny," Blaise whispered. "Will you go out with me?"

"Of course," I whispered back, grinning from ear to ear.

We kissed.

And that was probably one of the best moments of my life.

* * *

><p>"Miss Weasley, do wake up!"<p>

I opened my eyes immediately, remembering what had happened the night before. I smiled as I got up to take a shower.

I took a shower for the first time in three, no, four days. It felt nice to have the hot water on my skin again, and it felt truly refreshing. I also remembered the joy of picking out clothes from my ever-growing wardrobe. But I didn't have that now. Luckily, McGonagall had some things prepared for me: a plain blue t-shirt and a pair of beige trousers. They looked nice on me, though I wish I had some of my accessories to pair them together with.

I went downstairs when I found Blaise standing in the hallway. I smiled as I ran over to him and gave him a big hug. He laughed as he flung his arms around me.

"How do you know I was here?" I asked him.

"I asked Dumbledore and McGonagall where you were," Blaise smirked. "And here I am."

"You do have to hurry though. I have another errand to do."

"I know."

We sat on the dining table, where an extravagant meal was set out for us. We sat down on the chairs, facing each other. I laughed.

"This is the first time I've eaten in three days," I mumbled to myself.

"What was that?" Blaise asked.

"Nothing," I replied.

"I know about Hogwarts, Ginny."

I stared at him, awestruck.

"H-how did you know?" I trembled.

"Everytime I look at you, I remember."

"Oh. I see."

"Then, can you tell me what's going on?"

"Not now, Blaise. I just want to have a nice meal together before I leave. I don't know when's the next time I'll see you and I want to remember you with happy memories, okay?"

"Sure, Gin."

I smiled, and he smiled back.

We each ate our meal in silence, only the sound of the spoons and forks clinging on the plates to interrupt it. We didn't look at each other for a moment until we both finished eating. Afterwards, we both got up from the table, went outside and sat on the grass. I was leaning on his back as I observed the stars in the sky. The sky was still dark, since it was only four thirty in the morning.

"Your shirt matches the sky," Blaise smirked.

"I know," I smirked cheekily.

"You're getting good at the signature Slytherin Smirk," he laughed. I chuckled.

"It's a wonder I'm not in Slytherin then."

"No. You're too brave to be in Slytherin."

"There is no such thing as being too brave."

"And how do you know that?"

"I just do."

"Wait, I need you to do me a favour."

"Go on."

"You won't tell anyone you saw me, right?" I asked him.

"Only if you don't want me to," he replied.

"Don't."

"I won't."

We shared a short, sweet kiss before lying down on the grass, enjoying the sunrise.


End file.
